Changing Tides
by AlSmash
Summary: A KiraxShiho Challenge fic given to me by a friend. Love is like the tides and for two such people it is so true.
1. Prologue: Disappointment

Prologue 1: Disappointment

Today was her twenty-fourth birthday and Yzak Jule, the hardheaded former pilot of the Duel, was going to take her out on a dinner date.

Those were the thoughts racing through one Commander Shiho Hahenfuss's head as she walked into her apartment and threw her uniform jacket onto a chair as she headed to go and get herself ready for tonight.

It was not often that Yzak got some time off from his council duties and she was planning to take full advantage of it.

She smirked as she started the shower, ever since she had met that fiery tempered asshole from the first war, she had grown attached to him, seeing beyond his attitude and seeing a man who actually was competent and quite caring for others, not that he showed it to anyone else, only in those few private moments that he really showed some of his true self. She was one of those lucky people,

She then stripped out of her clothes careful to fold them in military precision as she then stepped into the shower and let the warm water go over her and take away some of the stress from the day.

She enjoyed being a commander, and she loved having her own team. What she REALLY hated, was the administrative tasks, the endless paperwork, the forms, everything.

War is always easier than peace, a errant through flitted through her mind as she ran her hands over her soft, yet well-toned body as she closes her eyes remembering again the last time she and Yzak had talked face to face, over two months ago.

She smiled at the thought of Yzak stumbling over words as she had shown up at a social function in a dress that had taken a month's worth of her pay to buy. He had been completely shocked to see a different, almost completely feminine side to her, not the mobile suit pilot that was not afraid to mix it up with any pilot, even a Gundam.

She reached over for the soap and began lathering up soap so she could wash the sweat from today's excercises her unit had taken part in with ORB, part of what someone had called Red Flag, digging up an old name from the late twentieth and twenty first century. It was Princess Athha and Chairwoman Clyne's idea to foster a closer relationship between ORB, ZAFT, and many other nations to hold every year a large operational exercise where military units could get together and wargame and actually talk to one another. It had paid dividends in this post Dullindal world in keeping the peace.

Her unit had performed quite well and she was pleased, taking on a heavily upgraded Murasame Kai unit and taking down four of them for the cost of one before being called back.

She then finished scrubbing herself off and washing her hair as she just decided to sit in the shower a bit longer, just enjoying the fact that she was back in the PLANTs enjoying a nice long hot shower instead of one of the quickies she usually had to live with on the Minerva Class Battlecruiser Neith.

She then was started when her vidcom rang, shutting off the water, she quickly gathered her towel, wrapping it around her body, and quickly moved to the vidcom.

Tapping the activation key, she answered with a quick, "Hahnenfuss, speaking."

The vid then showed the face of Yzak Jule, current member of the council and considered by many the right hand man for Chairwoman Lacus Clyne.

His features had lost some of their softness, but he still had his customary silver hair

Immediately Shiho knew she was going to be in for some bad news because of the fact he was still dressed in his councilor's uniform.

"Hi Shiho…..listen..," Yzak didn't get to finish.

"You can't make it," Shiho stated.

"I'm sorry, I know it's your birthday, but something came up and Clyne asked me to help with it, along with Dearka, I am very sorry."

"It's okay Yzak," Shiho put on a small smile, "You have a very important job, and I can understand that, we'll just have it some other time."

"Thanks Shiho, I will see you soon and happy birthday."

"Thanks Yzak, see you soon."

Yzak then signed off leaving Shiho sitting in her steadily growing darker room, lost in thought.


	2. Meetings

Chapter 1: Meetings

The doors to the private office of Lacus Clyne opened and Yzak walked in.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, Chairwoman Clyne."

Lacus smiled warmly to Yzak, "It's okay Councilor Jule, and I must apologize for taking you away from celebrating Commander Hahnenfuss's birthday.

Yzak cast a glare at the smirking Dearka who was sitting in a large chair in front of Lacus's desk, _some things are best left for private_, Yzak thought darkly.

"The commander understands that we all have our duty," Yzak forced out, trying to keep his fiery temper from throttling the still smirking Dearka,

"On to business," Lacus said, sensing that it was best to get Yzak's mind on something else, her tiredness becoming more and more apparent with each passing moment, "Dearka, would you kindly inform Yzak what you told me?"

Dearka, the current Chairman on the Intelligence Council, frowned, "The Triad is at it again."

Yzak immediately frowned as well, the Triad was a royal pain in the ass. They were ultra-radical to the hilt, but worse yet, they were the most unholy of alliances. Zala and Dullindal loyalists, and the fanatical remnants of the Blue Cosmos had actually cast aside their ideologies and banded together. What's worse they had become a power to be worried about.

Even worse was that they wanted a return to the previous status quo of Coordinator-Natural relations, or rather, lack thereof.

"What happened now?"

"They are gearing up for something."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here I was with a Murasame after me through the debris belt, blazing away with his Beam Rifle while I was trying figure out a way to turn this around.

The young man who was talking animatedly held up his hands in a fashion reminiscent of what fighter pilots of old did.

"I then found this big chunk of debris and quickly went up around, then dropped a flash grenade behind me and continue around.

He kept giving commentary as he kept moving his hands signifying himself and the Murasame.

"He ran right into the flash and I came back around and took him out with my tomahawk, he didn't even know what hit him."

"Yeah, and while you were gallivanting around and showing off, we got our asses kicked by one Mr. Athrun Zala himself, nice job kid, you really showed them."

The kid in question blushed and was met with a lot of wholehearted laughter as his hair was ruffled.

Off in the corner of the bar a young man wearing familiar black clothing watched with a small smile.

"You should have seen Zala, he tore through our unit with his mobile suit like they were nothing. Morgeonrate designed a nasty frame for him, it was just like the upgraded Justice from the last war, only better."

"Yeah, it was doing good until the Flower of Housenka showed up to put a stop to that."

"You mean the Ice Queen," one of the younger pilots chimed in, "I swear she has icewater for blood, flower my ass."

"I wonder if she's…," another trailed off as she walked in, hands in pockets and head down.

The eyes kept following her as she sat down at the bar and ordered herself some Schnapp's.

"Well, anyways, you have to admit, these wargames were very intense. More intense than last years."

"Yeah…"

But by then the man listening in on the conversation had become focused on Shiho, watching her as she quickly downed a glass and ordered another, her gaze focused on the table surface.

He didn't know what overcame him, but he threw all hesitation aside at that moment, got up from his corner booth and walked over to where Shiho was sitting.

This had not gone unnoticed by the gathering of pilots.

"Oh shit," one of them muttered, "check out this guy, he must have a death wish."

"Twenty says she rips him a new one."

"You're on."

Bets were quickly laid with only one going against the man not getting shot down.

The man finally reached Shiho and sat down beside her, immediately causing Shiho to look him over, her defenses immediately slamming into place.

"Hi, the man warmly said, "I'm Kira."

Shiho looked him over even more closely, trying to sense any duplicity, then becoming satisfied that there was none, answered, "Shiho."

The victorious gambler immediately pumped his fist into the air as the losers groaned and grudgingly dished out their bets.

"Nice to meet you Shiho," Kira said.

Shiho just nodded as her next glass of Schnapp's arrived.

Kira watched in worry as she quickly downed the Schnapp's and asked for another one.

"Shouldn't you go slow?"

Shiho sighed, "Look Kira, I appreciate the concern, but I frankly don't give a fuck if I should go slow or not, and I don't give a damn as to what you think, so live with it."

Kira winced at those words, then watched as the third glass arrived and she quickly downed that.

_What the hell are you doing Kira, this isn't your specialty, though…_he quickly chopped that thought off and decided to order himself a drink.

Shiho was in her own world, _face it, Yzak is just using his council job as an excuse, he doesn't care. Besides, who would actually fall for me, the Ice Queen_, she then drank another glass, her head feeling fuzzy from the consumption of liquor.

_Just look at you, you can't even hold your liquor._

By now, the other pilots were gone, they had run out of money, and besides, they wanted to get some other things done before they had to return back on base.

As for other people, they had left as well, it was getting late.

Shiho just hung her head low, her eyes focusing and unfocusing at will.

Kira had meanwhile not left yet as well, he was usually the last one out as is, but Shiho worried him for some reason.

The Bartender finally spoke up, "Ma'am, the bar is closing, I must ask you to leave."

Shiho looked up at the bartender, her eyes becoming unfocused again, sighing, she got up….and promptly fell on her ass, her entire equilibrium shot to hell.

Kira quickly walk over to her and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

Shiho shook her head.

Kira ran through options, he could get her a taxi, but that would cost her money, and besides, taxi drivers are sometimes not that honest, and a drunk…..well….he shook his head.

"You want me to help you home?"

Shiho stopped, inwardly cursing at her state, and the fact that the man that she had treated like crap earlier was helping her now.

"Fine," she said.

"Did you drive here?"

"No."

"Okay, well, I did, so c'mon."

He then led her outside to a sports bike.

He then sat down on it, "C'mon Shiho."

Shiho hesitated, but then wobbily lifted her leg over the bike and saddled herself, pressing herself against Kira and immediately wrapped her arms around Kira as he stared the engine, causing Kira to blush slightly at the closeness.

"Where do you live?"

"The Apartments across from the base here."

Kira nodded and immediately turned the bike around and sped away.

Meanwhile, Shiho was feeling a bit flushed, a bit from the alchohol, and something else……._attraction_, she laughed off that thought in her head, _Shiho you are an idiot, you just met this guy and you feel attracted, HAH!_

Kira was thinking to himself as well as well as going through a multitude of feelings, _Damn, what the hell were you thinking Kira, here you are with a girl on your bike and you are taking her back to her place…and then what…she's fucking drunk, you just better get her to her apartment and then leave, you are only being friendly._

Shiho snapped him out of his thoughts when she announced that they were there.

He quickly stopped the bike and found a parking spot, then helped Shiho hobble herself up the stairs to her apartment.

They then reached the door and Shiho fumbled with the keys in her pocket as Kira kept her from losing her balance.

She then drew the key and unlocked the door. Kira then led her inside, making sure that something didn't happen to her as she walked.

He then set her in a chair, "Look Shiho, it was nice meeting you, but I should be going."

"Can you get me some water first."

Kira weighed his options, "Sure."

He then walked to the fridge and opened it up and found a bottle of water, he then came back.

"Here you go…..Shiho?"

Shiho was fast asleep.

Kira smiled warmly, walked to her room grabbed a blanket and came back out and placed it on her.

He then walked toward the door and opened it, to see Yzak standing there with a bouquet of flowers to ring the chime.


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 2: Confrontation

It seemed like time had stopped between Kira and Yzak. Yzak stood there with a bouquet of flowers in his hands outside the doorway to Shiho's apartment, with Kira standing inside it.

Yzak was the first to gather his senses as rage overcame him, dropping the flowers and grabbing Kira by the shirt and pressing him into the wall.

"What the fuck you doing here Yamato," Yzak snarled.

Kira's soldier instincts kicked in at that instant, with Kira driving his right hand into Yzak's elbow, causing Yzak to loosen his grip, then wrapping his fingers around that point, he pulled it over his head and drove Yzak face-first into the wall, reversing their positions.

"Only here at her request," Kira said raising his voice just a little bit, "She asked me to bring her home."

He then let go and nimbly dodged a punch that Yzak launched towards his head.

"Bullshit, she doesn't even know who you are, how the hell could she ask you to taker her home!"

"Because she was at a bar getting drunk, I offered her a ride."

"Bullshit Yamato," he then swung another punch at him, which Kira, with his refined reflexes, caught.

"Go check on her, you can smell the Schnapp's on her breath, and no, I didn't do anything to her, I frequented that bar for nostalgic reasons."

Beneath the mask of raw rage of Yzak's a small part saw the logic in Kira's words. Why would Kira be after Shiho? What damn reason would he have? Hell, he didn't even KNOW her. Another thing, Kira had never really been dishonest as far as he knew, in fact, he could say Kira was one of the most honorable people he had met.

Yzak relaxed, "Fine, whatever, just get the hell out of her, and that is not a request."

Kira nodded, sensing that there was really no point in staying around, he had fulfilled bringing Shiho home, his task was done.

He went out the door and headed for the for the elevator, pressed the button, and waited.

Yzak straightened his tunic, walked over and picked up the flowers walked in and shut the door.

He then came into the living room and looked at the sleeping Shiho, making sure that she was asleep, then he went around to finding a vase and a place to put the flowers while his thoughts were a mass of anger, hatred, confusion, envy, suspicion, and doubt.

A half an our later, after going through a series of security checkpoints, Kira arrived at Lacus's Mansion and the place he called home.

Placing his bike in the spacious garage he then went into the mansion, entering the door and then heading up the staircase towards his room.

As he passed the door to Lacus's room, the door opened and Lacus looked out.

"Kira?"

"Yes Lacus?"

"Where've you been, I've been worried."

"The usual, since you weren't here, I figured that you were pulling another late night."

Lacus smiled, "I see."

Kira walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead, "Night Lacus."

"Night Kira."

Kira then headed for his room as Lacus shut the door to her room.

Kira opened the door to his room and immediately flopped onto his spacious bed.

He had Lacus had never gone beyond a brother-and-sister-like relationship. Sure, they complemented each other, but neither of them had really felt anything more than a kindredship. Lacus had hired him on as the chief of security for her in public functions, and it had allowed him a quite generous paycheck not to mention he worked technically part-time, Lacus had understood his aloofness after the war and had given him the space he needed.

As to his living in the same place as her, while a source of some publicity for certain tabloid magazines was something Lacus had requested of him, she had just felt safer with him around she had told him.

But must of his thoughts now dealt with a certain brown-haired, violet-eyed woman from tonight.

He found himself actually wanting to see her again.

"Face it Kira, she's Yzak's, you'll probably never meet her again," he said to himself trying to get her out of his mind.

_But what if…_

He cut that thought off, it wasn't best to think of that right now, he had duty's tomorrow and he couldn't be caught on thoughts of Shiho.

He feel asleep, still thinking about her, much to his dismay.


	4. The Morning After

The next morning, Shiho's eyes opened, only to snapshot again because the lights felt like white pokers were being stabbed into her brain through her eyes.

She then felt the full effects of her headache slam into her like a runaway train and her mouth felt like one gigantic cotton ball.

A light groan escaped her lips as she placed her hand on her head.

"Have a fun night," Yzak said very neutrally as he walked into the living room.

"Yzak," she said in a slightly querying tone, unable to open her eyes because of the brightness.

"Who would you think it'd be?"

A flash of a man with brown hair and amethyst eyes flitted through her mind, a stranger who had shown her kindness yet she could not place the name.

She then tried to open her eyes again, but only got them open to slits.

Yzak sat across from her, his expression very carefully guarded.

"So how was the last night," Yzak asked again.

Shiho wondered exactly what Yzak was getting at.

"Other than having a damn hangover, pretty good," Shiho said flippantly,

Yzak's eyebrow quirked showing that she had hit a nerve, and then his guarded looked disappeared into one of disappointment and sadness.

"I'm sorry Shiho, but you know how it is…"

"When Clyne whistles, you come to her like a little puppy, all wide-eyed and single-minded," Shiho muttered as she wobbled out of the chair, showing part of her slight dissatisfaction with Clyne.

Yzak stood up abruptly, angered, "It's not like that, I'm her National Defense Chairman, and you're being selfish."

Shiho looked away, "I'm sorry, I know that she is your boss, but it's just….."

Yzak shook his head a smirk crossing his face, "Shiho, if there is one thing we both have, and it's a strong sense of duty and loyalty. That's why I got a job for you, if you're up to it."

"I've got a hangover Yzak; you honestly think I am up to it?"

"Shiho, you have taken on suits that outclassed yours and survived, I think you are up to anything if you put your mind to it."

Shiho sighed, "Flattery is getting you nowhere right now Yzak," she said as she stumbled towards the fridge where she kept some bottles of water, opening it she reached in and pulled out a bottle of water, then pulled out a bottle of pills for hangovers, opened it, and swallowed a few pills, then downed the water, then stopped to fight the urge to throw up, then when she got that under control, took down some more water and set it down.

"Then urgency will maybe change your mind, the Triad is up to something, we have reports of something going on in the deeper parts of the Debris Belt, all the recon probes we have sent have got nothing, we need a more….personal approach."

"So you want me to go fishing for a report that could be just false."

"Shiho, I'm sorry for last night, that was the reason for the meeting, Clyne's getting worried and the hardliners are getting itchy about this, we have had an increase in terrorism on Earth and in space by fifty percent in the last four months, and we have to nip the Triad at the bud."

"Okay Yzak, but after this…..we need to talk about where this relationship is going to head, I do not want to be second to your job for the rest of my life."

"When you get back, I will take you wherever you want, and we'll talk, one on one."

Shiho nodded, "Then I need to get dressed and ready for this op."

"Shiho, you can wait til tomorrow to get this ready."

"I want to be underway by tomorrow morning Yzak, just get the orders around."

She then walked into the bathroom, the door shutting behind her, Yzak then heard the water to the shower start running.

"Yep…she's pissed," Yzak muttered as he pulled out his secure phone.

"This is National Defense Chairman Joule; I would like to arrange oporders for Commander Hahnenfuss and the Neith."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Clyne mansion a different scene was ensuing.

Kira was sitting at a table enjoying a cup of tea and reading a series of reports on the upcoming speech for today, he was in charge of the defensive schemes.

Sipping the tea, he then sat it back down, his mind was relatively clear of last night's occurrences, other than every once in awhile, his mind wandered back to thoughts of Shiho.

Shaking his head, he then started writing up a defensive scheme for the speech.

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!"

At that announcement, a pink ball landed on the table and ran over the fine china with Kira's tea in it, splattering it all over him.

"Mr. Pink, look what you did," came hurriedly walking in, worried at what the Haro had done to Kira's work.

Smiling wanly, Kira gathered up the pads with the work he was doing on them, thankfully they were waterproof, and set them aside and started to clean up the shattered china.

"It's okay Lacus, really," Kira said as he finished collecting the broken china and took it over to the trash.

"Bad Mr. Pink," she scolded as she looked at the tea covered Kira and then giggled.

Kira smiled, and then laughed lightly, "You better start getting ready Lacus, and you know how long it takes you."

"I know Kira, I'll get on it, k?"

"K," he then watched Lacus leave the room and head to go get ready, then sighed as he finished filling out the defensive pattern, then called for the car to be ready for them in 4 hours, then headed for the shower himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the mansion compound, a trio of men watched through binoculars as they listened into Kira's cell phone conversation with the security detachment in the forms of plans and the needed time for the cars.

Finished with that, one of the men, acting as the leader keyed his mike, "This is Panther, Merkabah will be crossing your path within 4.25 hours, over."

"This is Serpent roger that."

He then keyed his comms off and then looked upon the mansion one more time, and then he and his men packed into a car and left the area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four Hours Later

"Lacus, you ready?"

"Just one minute Kira."

Kira harrumphed as he looked at the other bodyguards around him and shook his head, "She always takes forever in this."

The men smiled and nodded.

"Okay, here I come."

Kira then looked up the stairs to see a Lacus, resplendent in her Supreme Chairman's uniform, her hair its same old style, only a little longer, walk down the stairs.

Kira nodded to the men and they immediately headed out to the cars.

He then walked to the last step and held his hand out to her, guiding her down that last step and causing Lacus to giggle.

"Ready when you are Kira."

"Yes Lacus," he then opened the door for her and led her out to the limousine waiting for them, then opening the door once again so she could get in, Haro flitting into the car just as he was about to shut the door.

Shaking his head he walked over to the other side and keyed his mike, "Freedom to all units, show time."

He then got into the car with Lacus across from him who held the Haro in her lap; reaching over his shoulder he tapped the glass, giving the signal to the driver to start driving.

Immediately, in a precise movement only perfectly practiced hundreds of times into a routine the limo and two cars moved out.

Lacus sat humming one of her songs looking at the passing landscape as they exited the mansion grounds as Kira kept his earpiece in, listening into the chatter between all the units that were coordinating this effort, aware for any sign of problems.

Surprisingly, there was none so far, which surprised him, usually there developed a small problem, and he lowered his guard a bit as he looked over at Lacus, but where then his mind flashed a newly familiar body over Lacus's, that of Shiho's.

Shaking his head, Kira looked at Lacus again, seeing that it was back to normal, then sighed very lightly, then looked out the window.

They went for a small bit longer when Kira's senses immediately came alert.

Something was wrong……he could feel it, immediately he began scanning around the car windows, then seeing nothing keyed his comm.

"Freedom to all units, any problems guys?"

"No sir, everything is good."

Normally Kira would relax to this, but his senses were screaming more urgently, something was definitely wrong, as he scanned around his surroundings again, and he could have sworn he saw a flash for a second, but when he looked back.

His senses screamed even louder, it was like they were desperately trying to tell him something.

Like something…..was ahead of them.

"Freedom to driver stop car, now."

Immediately, the car stopped as Kira scanned around again, something was dreadfully wrong.

And then he saw that glint again….and he felt as if that glint…was something………looking at him.

His eyes widening he realized it was a spotter, "FREEDOM TO ALL UNITS AMBUSH GET THIS CAR..."

He didn't get to finish that sentence as the world around him exploded.


	5. Tragedy

The Supreme Chairwoman's limo was built like a tank, armor plating had been added to it when the Triad had began to pick up the tempo of terrorist actions. It was believed that it could take a shoulder-launched anti-tank guided missile and survive. But against an explosion of this magnitude and directionality, it really did not matter.

The force behind the explosion tossed the limo like it was the toy of some petulant god throwing a temper tantrum.

The escorting vehicles were not spared either, as a pair of anti-tank guided missiles slammed into each of them and they exploded with spectacular effect.

The limo meanwhile came to a stop after flipping over and over 8 times and coming to rest off the road, upside down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quarter of a mile away, a man watched as the car finally came a stop, electrobinoculars held up to his face as he switched it to thermals so he could see into the limo.

"Serves the bitch right," the man said and took them off his face.

"Commander Swaggard, should we move in and finish it?"

He thought for a second, "No, we'll retreat, we accomplished our mission."

He then smirked, too bad he would never get to claim credit for the assassination of Clyne.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside of the limo was a scene of bedlam, anything that had been loose or stashed away was scattered about.

It was to this scene that Kira came back into consciousness to.

His forehead had a nasty gash, and his shoulder felt like it was dislocated.

"Lacus," he croaked, trying to get her to answer, at the same time getting his functioning arm to get the blood out of his eyes from the gash.

Lacus's Pink-Chan, was in shambles, it had slammed hard against the heavily reinforced window and was now in pieces.

He then trailed the shattered Haro to the familiar pink hair of Lacus, then further up, he saw red…from where blood had socked completely into her hair….and then he saw her head, it was tilted at an odd angle

He reached over and turned her head to look towards him.

To only look into the lifeless eyes of Lacus.

He then shot up from the bed he was laying in, gasping for breath, his hands like death grips on the sheets on his bed.

His eyes then started to adjust to his surroundings.

He was in a hospital, and he could tell his forehead was bandaged…..probably was going to end up as a scar.

He then looked around, realizing that he was in one of the more specialized areas, so he knew he was on a military base.

The door then opened and Yzak strolled in, his face an impassive mask.

"Yzak, what happened to Lacus?"

"I take it you have already figured out that there was an attack….the entire motorcade was annihilated."

"Yzak, just tell me."

Yzak looked at Kira, stumbled a bit, "Kira, Lacus was dead when we got to her, there was nothing we could do."

Kira's face hardened at this, "Yzak….who did this? I want to know."

Yzak walked to the window and looked out, "We believe it was the Triad, I ordered Commander Hahnenfuss to the Debris Belt where we believe their base of operations are, she'll get revenge."

But Kira hadn't heard the last part, all he had heard was that one key word, Triad.

"Look, Kira, I'm sorry, I know what she meant to you….hell…what she meant to all of us, but I'm right now acting Chairman, and I have a hell of a problem on my hands, the council is in tatters, the PLANTS are in mourning. I have to arrange a state funeral for her and….."

His phone then rang and he picked it up, "Joule…..GODDAMIT DEARKA I TOLD YOU TO GET THAT FUCKING SKORZENY IN LINE….FUCK IT, I'LL BE ON MY WAY."

He then hung up and looked over at Kira, who was staring blankly at the wall, then shook his head, "I have to go now Yamato….I'm sorry."

He then stormed out, leaving Kira alone.

She's…..dead Yamato……and you failed her, a small voice said in his head.

That is when the dam burst and he broke down crying.


	6. Deadly Surprise

"_I don't care what you have to do Shiho, I don't care how you do it, I do not want a single Triad member left alive."_

"_Are you ordering on the spot executions of all Triad members even if they surrender, a direct violation of the Heliopolis Accord of CE 75, Chairman?"_

"_Commander, my orders to you are strictly laid out before you, they are not open to interpretation; You are to, upon contact, completely wipe out the Triad main base, leaving no survivors or witnesses."_

"_Yzak, I….."_

"_Ms. Hahnenfuss, I'm the Supreme Chairman, I've made my decision, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_Shiho cringed at this almost imperceptibly, but Yzak caught it._

"_Shiho…"_

_Snapping a salute she replied, "I will do as you have ordered, sir," she added that part with emphasis, causing Yzak to flinch. _

_She then walked away from him._

That was a day ago, and now Shiho sat in her quarters as the Neith dashed for the debris field, holding a picture of her and Yzak from the Second Bloody Valentine War.

_Yzak…how we've changed…we were so close back then, so close…and now…what've have we become to each other?_

As she pondered this question, she was interrupted as a chime sounded, indicating someone was at her door.

Quickly putting the picture away she double-checked her appearance to make sure that nothing was off, finding nothing wrong she said, "Enter."

The door then opened and a man wearing a red ZAFT Uniform denoting his elite status walked in.

Shiho looked the man up and down inspecting him slightly.

Black hair closely cut, brown skin, and sharp brown eyes, showing his experience as an Elite.

"Commander Swaggard, what may I do for you?"

Giving a small nod he kept his position, "I just wanted to apologize for not reporting to your sooner, it was difficult for my unit to get acclimated to sharing the ship with your unit."

"Indeed, did the mechanics give you a hassle?"

"No, Shiho," he said, a wry smirk crossing his face, "I gave them a hassle."

Shiho inwardly sighed, Lee and she went back a ways, in fact, he joined ZAFT the same time she did and was her main competition for the most part, although she came out on top of it.

But that did not stop him from making several advances on her, as she sensed was coming now.

"Is there anything else, Commander?"

"May I sit?"

Shiho nodded towards a seat, which Lee settled into.

"Problems with the Chairman," Lee asked.

"What purpose is it for you to know," Shiho growled, giving Lee a glare that gave the message, _Don't fuck with me right now._

Lee held up his hands in, "Hey, it's my purpose as a commander to know the mindset of someone I am working with. If you're distracted then you'll become dead, neither of us want that, now do we?"

Shiho lowered her guard a bit, "As a matter of fact, yes, it has to do with the orders that we are being given," she admitted, "I don't believe mass slaughters will solve anything other than to polarize the people. Haven't we learned than enough from Blue Cosmos, LOGOS, and Zala. I mean, I understand the need for vengeance for Clyne, but aren't we going to just sully her reputation and legacy with blood."

"That is a question left for only the history books," Lee said stiffly, "we are soldiers, with given orders, and we follow them to the letter."

"And you have no problem with this?"

"Yes, I do have a problem with it, but I have my orders and I will carry them out, you and I both know our opinions do not matter in the grand scheme of things."

"But….."

"Shiho, remember when I said, if you stayed with me, you would never be unhappy?"

Shiho looked at Lee like he had grown a second head, "Of course…." She trailed off.

"Well I'm making that offer again."

Shiho thought for a minute, then shook her head, "Lee……I still think Yzak has feelings for me. Sorry, but no."

Lee nodded, "I understand…I'm sorry."

He then pulled out a wrist mike and spoke into it.

"You may begin the attack sir."

"Lee…what the hell."

He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"I'm sorry Shiho, but it is for the best of humanity."

"What the hell are you talking about," her eyes widened, "You're Triad."

----------------------------------------------------

"Incoming missiles," the Executive officer of the Neith yelled, "count……48 tracks. They just came out of nowhere."

"Activate Countermissiles and CIWS, Load Tristans with spaceburst shells and lock on to path, give the missiles a bow on approach, launch all mobile suits, switch to combat mode," Captain Sachiko said calmly.

"Activate countermissiles, CIWS, load Tristans with spaceburst shells and lock onto missile tracks, switch to combat mode, aye," The XO replied.

Sachiko then settled into her command chair as she watched the hydraulics then pulled

the bridge into the belly of the ship allowing it to survive better against enemy fire.

---------------------------------------------------

Outside the Minerva II class brought itself about, presenting a smaller profile to the missiles as well as allowing all of its weapons systems speak, which they did.

Missiles erupted out of missile tubes as the Tristan's then erupted shells out of their long tubes, shells exploding amidst the two clouds of missiles, shredding their sensitive components or destroying them outright, while missiles went into the middle of that swirling cloud.

Out of the 48 incoming missiles, only 7 came out….and they were taken out by either the second salvo of Tristan fire or the CIWS.

-------------------------------------------------

"Missiles destroyed," the XO said calmly as he looked at his Captain who wore a smug expression.

"Conn, Sensors, I have detected a mix of Zakus, Goufs, Doms, Windams, and Daggers….and some Murasame."

"There they are," Sachiko said, "Inform Commander Hahnenfuss and Swaggard to engage at will."

"Neither commanders are in their Swaggard is suffering from food poisoning….as well as Hahnenfuss."

"Alright, inform their XOs of their orders," Sachiko said as she closed her eyes.

_What the hell are you doing Lee?_

"Alright, you heard the Captain," Liuetenant Cali Sutherland commed the rest of her unit, "Rack up some kills and loser buys everyone drinks."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Hahnenfuss Teams Gouf IIs accelerated forward to engage the Triad units.

Cali looked back to see that Swaggard's "Titans" had not moved yet.

"Saibre, what the hell are you doing?"

"Orders, we are to protect the Neith."

"Aite….you're buying drinks after this."

"Doesn't that suck for us," Lieutenant Commander Yuri Saibre replied dryly.

"Aite, Sutherland out."

-------------------------------------------

"Lee…..why?"

"Because the policy's of Clyne are hypocritical, she instills coup on people she doesn't agree with and yet she preaches peace."

"But Clyne is dead."

"I know….I killed her."

Shiho looked at Lee with horror.

"But my command….."

"Don't worry, it will be quick."

"What?!!"

Lee brought up a display of the battle and as well as the comms.

"Alright guys, lock and load, let's show these Triad bastards what happens when they fuck with us," Cali said.

Shiho looked at Lee who had a smirk, "Yes….they will be the first to meet the Beast."

-------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of space, a pair of green eyes then appeared out of nowhere, like demonic pits of evil that held malice….they then disappeared.

All of a sudden beams slashed out of nowhere, picking of Cali's Gouf and then firing another salvo finishing it off leaving no trace that it was even there.

"The hell….DRAGOONs," One of the pilots yelled, "Evasives."

"Where the fuck are there," Another yelled, "I Can't AAAAH."

He didn't need to finish, because a beam saber appeared out of nowhere and cut it in half before a salvo of beams once again appeared out of nowhere, annihilating all trace of the Gouf that it just destroyed.

"Mirage Colloid."

"Fuck the dragoons are CLOAKED?!!!"

"Cut the chatter regroup..," it then staticed out as the originator of the transmission was destroyed.

"NEITH WE NEED FUCKING ASSISTANCE THERE'S SOMETHING OUT HERE."

----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Ensign," Sachiko said a bit sinisterly, "But I don't think that will be possible."

"Ma'am," the XO said looking back at Sachiko.

"I think that will be enough…..for all of you."

The entrance to the command bridge then burst opened and uniformed troops stormed into the bridge.

"Let this be the blood that brings in a new age to humanity," Sachiko said as the troops opened fire on the bridge crew.

All over the ship, gunfire erupted as non Triad members were gunned down without remorse.

"Lieutenant Saibre, you may finish this rabble."

"With pleasure ma'am," Yuri said, "Finally….YOU HEARD THE WOMAN ANNIHILATE THESE FUCKERS."

With that the Titan's Gouf IIs charged into the furball and made quick work of the remnants of Hahnenfuss Teams Goufs, already bewildered, demoralized, and completely in disorder.

"All rogue elements destroyed," Yuri called back.

"All enemy personnel on the Neith killed, you may decloak Commander."

"Very well," a very familiar voice flooded the comms, causing the hairs on Shiho's neck rise and her face to turn ghostly white.

_It can't be._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Neith, a shimmer appeared, then slowly dissipated to reveal what looked like a Crimson and Black Legend, only with more Dragoons and two anti-ship swords.

One of the two hangars on the Minerva II and it moved into it and set itself down and into a slot for mobile suits.

The cockpit opened a pilot wearing a tinted visor and a white and purple uniform exited it and headed into the entryway.

Shiho looked at Lee who was still keeping the gun on her, but had now sit down, a smirk on his face.

"You killed them," Shiho said quietly, "Cali, Dierdre, Yumiko, Su, Bennett, Ivan, Mo, Alex…..you killed them."

"They were not Triad Shiho," Lee said, "They were my enemy and were simply treated as such, don't take it personally."

The door to her quarters opened up and Lee snapped his feet, "General on deck."

The figure simply stood there, looking at Shiho, his tinted visor showing nothing….and Shiho felt like she was an insect under a magnifying glass.

The figure said nothing…as he reached up to his helmet, and unsealed it with a hiss.

He then slowly unfastened it…and slowly lifted the helmet to reveal blond hair underneath…and slowly raised it up further….and then completely off.

Shiho looked at the figure before her in absolute horror and terror.

"But….it can't be…..you're dead," Shiho stammered, "It can't be……Rau le Creuset."


	7. Onslaught

"Oh but it is," Rau said with wide grin as he walked over behind Shiho's desk and right in front of her, lowering himself to her level..

"Been awhile, hasn't it, Hahnenfuss."

"Not long enough bastard," Shiho said acidly as she went to slap him, but was too slow as he grabbed her wrist.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Rau said as he waved a finger in front of her, then wrenched her wrist, causing Shiho to grunt in pain.

Lee merely watched with a smirk as Rau then got back up.

"Aren't you going to kill me," Shiho got out as she cradled her wrist.

"Oh, no," Rau said, "Why would I want to waste such a perfect asset such as you."

"I won't help you," she replied with steel in her voice.

"You don't have a choice," Rau responded.

"Lee escort Miss Hahnenfuss to the shuttle, and make sure to give her my message."

"Yes, commander," Lee said as he motioned with his gun towards Shiho, "Come along Shiho."

Shiho numbly got up as Lee then made her march to the hangar where the shuttle would be.

Rau then sat down behind Shiho's desk and placed his feet up.

"Phase two is complete, now to get the ball rolling on the rest of the match," he said with a smirk as he keyed the comm.

"Captain Sachiko, set course for point Temnota."

"Yes sir," came the reply.

Shiho was escorted into a shuttle, but she stopped and turned around to look at Lee.

"Why?"

"Because people are mere puppets on my strings," Lee said, a smirk still plastering his fast, "And I made them dance quite well….as all of humanity shall dance in the most grand of puppet shows soon."

He then gave a letter to Shiho.

"Make sure to give this to Yamato, it's not anything more than a letter from an old friend."

Shiho nodded.

"You will be picked up in three days…by that time, the entire relations between the Earth Alliance, ORB, and PLANTS will be nonexistent."

"What," it then dawned on Shiho, "The funeral."

"Exactly, lead representatives from both ORB and the Alliance are on their way to the PLANTS as we speak, and they run through the debris belt unfortunately for them…..where we wait."

Lee then backed away from the hatch.

"I hope to see you again, Shiho."

The hatch then closed and Shiho felt her shuttle liftoff from its position and then felt it go adrift.

-------------------------------------------------------------

5 hours later

Izumo-class Carrier-Battleship _Kusanagi_, currently flying the lights of Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Attha

Cagalli sat on the bridge in the chair that she had first occupied in the first Bloody Valentine War.

_When Lacus was still alive_, Cagalli thought as she shuddered slightly.

A hand crept on her shoulder, keeping her grief at bay when she looked into the green eyes of her husband, Athrun.

She knew he was requiring a herculean effort to keep his composure, considering Lacus and him went ways back….and how he knew Kira was feeling…considering Kira had gone catatonic since Lacus's death.

Both of them knew Kira was blaming himself as they remembered how he had torn himself apart over Flay….but this time it was even more worse, because he was right beside her when it happened….unlike his ability to have made a difference with Flay, he could have made a difference with Lacus….at least, they believed he thought.

Cagalli's hand slipped up to the hand on her shoulder and grasped it.

They had come with a three ship element, partially, because Cagalli wanted to make it a posthumus salute to what Lacus had done for a lot of people.

But it was Athrun who had gone even further, by suggesting that the third Izumo would actually break off from the other two, to signify the loss of Lacus.

Unfortunately Mu and Murrue could not come, they were expecting their first within the week, and they wanted to have the best facilities….but they had sent their regards with Cagalli in a letter straight to Kira.

As Cagalli looked back out the viewport to where they were approaching Debris Belt now.

"Contact," a sensor tech called out, in which the Captain, a man named Remel looked over at him.

"Report on contact."

"Minerva II Class BattleCarrier……registering as the Neith."

Athrun looked at the Captain, "That's Hahnenfuss's ship, I wonder why they are here."

Cagalli mused for a second, "Yzak didn't say we would have an escort…..Athrun!"

"Yeah, I got that feeling too, I'm heading down to the mobile suit deck."

With that Athrun headed out of the bridge as Cagalli looked at the captain, "Go to Condition II and tell the rest of the fleet….and contact the Neith."

"Already got them," the comm. tech replied.

Cagalli looked at her panel, "Captain Sachiko, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We are here to provide you escort through the debris field….there have been an increase in Triad activity as of late."

"May I speak to Commander Hahnenfuss on the subject."

"I'm sorry, but Commander Hahnenfuss is attending to matters in the briefing room."

"Very well then…you have permission to escort us Captain."

With that she cut the comm. and then contacted Athrun, "Looks like a false alarm Athrun, it seems they are providing us extra escort through the….."

---------------------------------------------------------

A pair of blue eyes opened, "Now."

---------------------------------------------------------

"THERMAL SPIKES," the sensor tech screamed.

Beam fire all of a sudden erupted into the starboard Izumo, the Yukikaze, shredding the engines and weapons in one fell swoop.

The bow then popped open and the Taunhauser II Positron Blaster immediately fired, lancing straight through the Izumo, causing it to explode.

Cagalli's eyes then saw a menacing green glow appear in front of the bridge.

It was then that death reared its ugly head when a crimson and black Mobile suit appeared, Anti Ship Swords drawn.

The Anti Ship swords then activated, showing their beam as the suit drew them wide.

It then seemed like it was in slow motion as the swords slowly came together from both sides in Cagalli's mind as her eyes sat captivated by the green glow of her killer suit's eyes.

The swords then drew across the bridge, instantly vaporizing her, and destroying the bridge completely.

Beams then once again lanced out, destroying the mobile suit launch bay, engines, and weapons.

All this happened in less than 25 seconds….with the utter destruction of one Izumo and two Izumo's crippled.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Onyx, this is Puppetmaster, mission accomplished," Lee stated.

"Roger that Puppetmaster, is the target neutralized?"

Lee looked at the drifting hulk of a Girty Lue Class…..when its power system went up, enveloping it in an explosion….and when it the explosion dissipated….all that was left were small pieces of debris.

"If he wasn't before, he most definitely is now," Lee said with a sharklike smile.

"That's a roger, good job Puppetmaster, RTB."

"Roger that……you heard the lady Titans, fall out."

----------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck is going on," Yzak snarled as he walked into the National Commander Center on Aprilius One.

"Sporadic reports, but the Girty Lue Class BattleCarrier Whirlwind was destroyed by units identifying themselves as Titans."

"And what of the ORB delegation?"

"The Kusanagi is crippled….the Representative is dead….General Zala is critically wounded………the Yukikaze is the same……and the Izumo was completely destroyed by the Neith."

"My god," Yzak breathed.

"Chairman…..ORB has just demanded an explanation."

"Same with the Alliance."

"Tell them……I don't know," Yzak finally said, "Tell them that I will contact them once I know."


	8. Dim Reprieve

A/N: Forgive me readers for I have sinned XP, I apologize for how long this last one took, I actually lost the original text that I wrote with pen and paper and well, I had to catch up. This Ice storm knocking out my neighbors power and depriving me of wireless really helped XD, so I popped off 2 chapters and am working on another. Now without further adieu.

Four Days later

The PLANT Supreme Council was in an emergency session, for the very life of it was now on the line.

They had received a letter from both ORB and the Alliance, threatening war…for the assassinations of their leaders.

The Earth Alliance was now in the middle of a power struggle over who was in control of the government, and it was looking bad for the PLANTS, since a former Blue Cosmos member was in the lead for President.

ORB was now under being led by Sahaku, while not exactly a warmonger…but not exactly a Cagalli.

And the PLANT Council was sheer bedlam with voices near shouting.

"How could this have happened?"

"What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?"

"We need to mobilize our forces."

Yzak was sitting at the head when he finally called for silence.

"Dearka, will you please tell us what we are possible facing?"

Dearka had swiftly taken over as the National Defense Chairman and had proven himself to be adept at what he was doing, and his usual carefree and lazy attitude was gone.

"Okay, according to Commander Hahnenfuss…."

"Who could damn well be a traitor," Vladimir Gregor shouted, "I say she should be arrested."

"Shut up Gregor," Yzak snapped, causing the entire place to go silent, "Now, Dearka, continue."

"As I was saying, Commander Hahnenfuss described a force of a large mix of suits, Murasames, Zakus, Doms, Windams, and an assortment of Daggers….she is unsure of any ships, if they do exist they probably are modified to carry Mirage Colloid. They also have the Neith in their possession, which they took over through force by implanted Triad agents, including Commander Lee Swaggard, who we have directly attributed to the murder of Lacus Clyne."

This caused the rooms temperature to seemingly drop to even colder than its already frigid temperatures.

"For what that bitch did to our military, she got what deserved," Councilor Vlad Skorzeny muttered.

Before anyone could reply a sharp retort.

"Yeah, and I bet everyone would be happy if you got what you deserved as well Vlad," a man wearing a white uniform denoting an entirely new party in the PLANTS said quietly, "After all….accidents do happen."

Vlad shut up in an instant, glaring at the source of the closely veiled threat.

Yzak as well looked the man over, grayish silver hair, even though the man looked in his thirties, virtually indistinguishable in comparison to his fellow councilors….if not for his eyes.

Scar tissue started at just above both his eyebrows and ended at his cheeks, under his eyes, even his eyelids bore the same vicious scar…and his eyes were a blue that best fit the arctic wastelands of their home planet.

He was also one of the most dangerous members of the twelve assembled, the head of intelligence…and the husband of a renowned assassin and spy of ZAFT lore….and while he was young, he was also the most…..adept at politics, straight shooting, honest, and best of all, someone who could rally the masses….and someone Yzak feared the most of them all…..more than even his enemies.

Because he always knew where his enemies stood.

This man played to his own tune.

A chime then sounded as Yzak looked at the man, "The Council recognizes Councilor Aloysius Knight of Januarius."

"Thank you Chairman," Knight said coolly as he stood, "ALL OF YOU ARE SHEEP," he then snarled, causing the entire council to recoil, "LOOK AT and bleating like the sheep you are….and blaming EVERYONE but yourself. YES Clyne is dead, but that does not allow you a fait accompli and run away with your tail between your legs. What? Who? Why? When? How? THEY ARE ALL IRRELEVENT NOW. What is relevant, is how we are going to avoid a war with two major powers who seek our blood for this debacle. Yes, it is the Chairman's fault for failing to confer with us about sending Commander Hahnenfuss. But it's exactly what all of you would have done in his stead to prevent the people from panicking."

"Now we stand here on a precipice, one of our own making for going along with Chairwoman Clyne's wishes for peace, and all of us believed in it."

He then clenched his fists on the table, "But to want peace, you must also be ready to shed the blood necessary to hold that peace. Chairwoman Clyne was wrong in believing that no blood would and should be shed, and now hers has been shed. Along with the leaders of two of the most powerful nations in existence. NOW is the time where we show exactly what we shall do to pay the piper to keep the peace."

"How do you even plan to do this then, Aloysius," the representative from Februarius spoke up.

Knight looked at Yzak and Yzak could swear, the man was smirking. Like he was saying, this is how you lead the sheep.

It was then an urgent message came through to Yzak and he looked down at his screen.

_Request a thirty minute recess, I will keep any motion to deny it from happening. If you really wish to save your goddamn ass, and the PLANTS, AND honor the memory of Clyne then you will do as I say._

_- Aloysius_

Yzak felt fury wash over him.

_HOW DARE HE take control of the council like he was the chairman,_ Yzak thought as he prepared to send back a nasty message when he looked up at Knight, and saw that Knight was waiting for him, half expecting him to tell Knight to go to hell.

_And what then,_ Yzak thought as he ran his options, Knight was the head of intelligence, of course he knew more than Yzak, he probably had a copy of the exact orders he sent Shiho with….and he had failed to talk with Knight about the possibility of Triad infiltration when Knight had sent him a query.

Dammit, Knight had him set up, if Yzak said no, Knight would make his move and take over power of the council and relegate him to a lesser position….or have him arrested….he shuddered, he had heard stories of what happened to people when Knight's Intelligence Group got their hands on them.

"We will take a thirty minute recess to think about what has been talked here," Yzak spat out like a foul piece of food.

Before anyone could argue Knight also spoke up, "Indeed, I think everyone should allow time to absorb the information that has been presented."

It took a few moments, but they all agreed, and Yzak smelled a rat.

Knight then slowly walked out, and Yzak immediately set after Knight.

In the hallway leading towards Knight's office, Yzak caught up with Knight.

"You better start talking Knight," Yzak growled, "Or I won't hesitate…"

"And do what," Knight said, like Yzak was an insect to him, "lock me away? Hah, you have a lot of things to learn about wielding power, young Joule."

Dearka then caught up to the both of them, he was alarmed at what went on in there as well.

"Gentlemen, what you did, was amateur in every way," Knight said as he led them into his office.

"Now just a second," Dearka said.

"No, you keep doing what you have done Dearka, been a yes sir and kept your mouth shut," Knight said coldly and went behind his desk, "It was your responsibility as National Defense Chairman to override Yzak's orders and heed Shiho's warning. You should have recalled the Neith before it reached the debris belt.

Dearka opened his mouth to argue

"Nuh uh uh uh, quiet, shhh, and Yzak, send your dog back to his kennel. This is between you and me."

Knight walked behind his desk as Yzak turned and nodded toward Dearka, basically saying he would tell him later what went on in here.

With that, Dearka went out.

"You are familiar with my background," Knight said as the door closed on them.

Yzak's eyes narrowed, background indeed, Knight had betrayed ZAFT twice, in the first and second wars, because he disagreed with the strategies and ethics of the current Chairman in both occasions. The fact that he was pardoned and reintroduced back into the fold of ZAFT both times each time with a promotion did not sit well with Yzak or a lot of people at all.

But it was what he did once he got back that really saved him. He made sure to gain the trust of people once again, explaining his reasoning and his ethics. It was these same skills of persuasion that allowed him to get into politics once he failed his flight physical because of the damage to his eyes from the second war. His Custom Zaku had taken critical damage in the last battle tangling with none other than Lee Swaggard, who was piloting a Providence Zaku. In fact, in both wars, they had gone against each other, and both times, Knight had won, but at serious damage to his unit.

But, his injuries in that final battle finally caught up with him in less than a year, with him unable to pass a vision exam and the subsequent discovery that his eyes would need to undergo surgery, that finally took him out of piloting.

And here he sat, pushing Yzak around as if they were common victims of his swordplay.

"Now, I already reviewed all data, as well as….interviewed Commander Hahnenfuss personally, and I have decided that it may be time to reveal some of the pet projects that I have been cooking as head of Intelligence."

"What projects," Yzak asked, trying to remember any type of cash flow or materials to the Intelligence branch that did not make sense, but could not remember any.

Knight chuckled, "No, I wouldn't be easy like that Yzak. I'll tell you something, certain…patriotic people, who put the protection of our nation first, and peace second, formed a group to work on projects in secret, namely, the manufacturing of new Gundams."

Yzak stood stunned.

"But new Gundams were outlawed by the Heliopolis Treaty."

"Oh, you would be surprised, I know perfectly well that both ORB and the Earth Alliance are designing new Gundams, all hush hush of course, but it's a fact that we know, but we don't complain about, because we want to know exactly what they have been working on. It's simple diplomatic, military, and intelligence 101, we all say we are gonna follow the treaty, but then turn around and began doing things in violation, and everyone knows about it, but hey, everyone else is doing it, so what the hell."

Knight then chuckled, "It's just an instance of no one really gives the fuck about a damn treaty that lessens our chances of defending ourselves from weapons we know our enemies are building."

"Surprisingly, our efforts to keep quiet actually caught Chairwoman Clyne's attention. I had to explain to her, that, I was not acting as a rogue, I love my family and my country too much to betray them for such a little thing like a clashing of principles."

"Get to the point Knight," Yzak gritted, Knight had a tendency to get long winded, and he had no patience whatsoever.

"Yzak, I will lay it on you simply, Rau le Creuset is piloting what is referred to as the True Beast."

"True Beast, what the fuck is that?"

"You are familiar with the Legend, ZGMF-X666S."

"Quite, it was piloted by Rey za Burrell in the last war, it was destroyed on Messiah."

"Well, that is known as the False Beast, you see, there were two different Beasts, with the Legend being the false, to mislead any intelligence efforts into it. The true beast, is on an entirely different level than the Legend, it shares a lot of the traits of the Legend, but then slaps on the advanced agility of the Destiny, and stealth capabilities….both passive and active stealth measures, Mirage Colloid Stealth and Sensor Jammers similar to the Testament."

"You mean to tell me…."

"Yes, it was thought too much of a machine, none of the ZAFT pilots could stand the extremes of this unit…and it disappeared, a failed project that was to be the final checkmate if Dullindal's primary plan failed."

Knight then opened a drawer after he entered a series of codes into a hidden panel.

"Now, it was believed to be destroyed, along with all the research and technical specs just after the war, obviously, it was staged by someone. But, I will tell you, the gundams our consortium has been designed in secret…are not exactly equal to the Samael, as we call it."

"Cute, you named it after a demonological basis," Yzak said annoyed fully now.

"Indeed," Knight then drew out a pair of data pads, and slid them across his desk to where Yzak stood impatiently.

"How many Gundams are you working on," Yzak said.

"6," Knight said, "2 are complete, 2 are a week away from completion, and the last 2 we are just building, we also have another 10 on the drawing board in conceptual phases. Though, odds are, we will only complete 10 before we shut down the line and work on a mass-production model. Then there is the Team Leader Project that we are working on."

Yzak felt shock shoot through him, SIXTEEN GUNDAMS, where the hell was Knight finding the funding and how the hell did he move the materials around, not to mention the personnel, manpower, and everything else, AND keep it completely secret from him as National Defense Chairman.

"The two in front of you, are Liberty and Judicator, and I already have pilots selected for those two units to take the fight to the Triad."

Yzak looked through the data, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"What do you want," he finally said.

"Me," Al chuckled, "I want to beat that fucking kaffir Swaggard down once and for all, I never liked that bastard. But that's beside the point, I want my country safe and secure for the rest of my life, it's simple as that."

Yzak looked at the datapads one more time and then sat them down.

"What do I need to do?"

Knight gave a small knowing smile.

"That…is the first smart thing you've done since you've taken over as Chairman."


	9. Where do I sign?

The next day

It was raining on Aprilius, and it matched the mood of Kira as he stood silently in front of Lacus's headstone.

It was still hard for him to believe that she….was dead.

It was just yesterday it seemed, Lacus and him were laughing at how their relationship was during the war, and how they finally found out, that they actually better friends than they were lovers, they both complimented one another, but not in the way lovers do.

A single tear trekked down Kira's face.

"It's hard," a voice said behind him, causing him to whirl around.

Knight slowly walked up beside him, "Losing a loved one, especially like this," he said.

Kira nodded and looked back at Lacus's headstone.

"I failed to protect her," Kira said solemnly.

Knight stood there quietly, he then sighed.

"You know, I know exactly how you are feeling kid," he said, "to see someone you care for deeply die in front of your eyes, thinking that it's all your fault they died. I've been there before."

Kira said nothing as he kept looking.

"I lost…my fiancé to a bunch of racist bastards," Knight said, "they blew her brains out right in front of me, then proceeded to beat the hell out of me, then they left me, I never figured out why, I never cared….you know what I did."

"What," Kira asked.

"I hunted down the fuckers and killed them, one by one, until not a single one was left….and they all felt what I felt, holding her in my hands as she bled out on me."

"I see," Kira said, dismissively, starting to grow annoyed with how the man that had the most fights with Lacus, was here trying to comfort him.

"Staying here looking at her headstone will not bring her back, Yamato," Knight finally said, "nor will drowning yourself in your sorrows…..I know all to well that every time you lost a friend, you went into a state like this, Tolle….Fllay….and now…"

Kira had had enough as he whirled around, and attempted to punch Knight, but Knight stopped him simply catching the fist, showing that he still had reflexes a pilot and a coordinator would have.

"Because, you can't protect them all the time," Knight said simply, "you cannot control their decisions, you cannot control their actions, you can't protect them, because they are not yours to protect."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Kira then connected a punch on Knight, connecting, and Knight simply gave a slight smile.

"You Yamato, are naïve to believe that you can control their fate, but the fact is, you can't, you can try and help them along, but in the end, how they go with their life, is their choice, and you can NEVER be there for them all the time. In fact, you could say, you are indirectly responsible for their deaths."

This caused Kira to near boil over in pure rage, but then he stopped, and he didn't know why, but something told him, to listen to this man.

"Some pilots…well, they call it the mark of despair, where those they care about die for the sole reason of being connected to that person. With Tolle, it was because you made him believe he could help you, because he believed that like you, he could make a difference. With Flay, you drove her away because you could not overcome your own problems, and so she fell apart and sought someone else to bring balance to her shredded life…when she really loved you. With Lacus, it was the simple fact that you failed to get a job done in the past."

Kira became alarmed, _A job? What the hell was he referring to?_

"What are you talking about?"

But Knight didn't go into that, he simply looked at Lacus's grave.

"I will miss my discussions with her," Knight admitted, a bit sadly, "I always enjoyed the philosophical disagreements we had…and for a woman her age….to be so adept, a real shame."

He then looked at Kira, "The reason I am here now is because I have a proposition for you, one that I think you might want to take."

"What is it?"

The rain had stopped, but it went unnoticed to the two of them.

"How would you like a shot at paying back the bastards that killed Lacus in full…and maybe with a lot of interest?"

Kira stood there for a moment, looking at Knight, then glanced at Lacus's headstone, as if silently asking her.

After a minute or so, he looked back, his face a perpetual mask of impassiveness, "Where do I sign up?"

Knight looked Kira over for a few moments then seemingly satisfied continued

"It's simple, you come with me right now, no questions asked, I will fill you in on the way."

"Done."

"Good," Knight said, leading Kira to a car that was waiting for them.

As Kira got in, Knight sat down on the other side and settled in.

"But first, we need to go and talk to your partner?"

"Partner?"

"Yes, a Commander by the name of Hahnenfuss."


	10. Partners?

, Shiho didn't really consider herself an alcoholic.

But, then again, she looked at the two bottles of liquor, one fully empty and the second on its way…

It had been like this the last two days, Shiho had not left her apartment, she had barely done anything at all for that matter, she had simply drowned herself in her sorrows.

It was her fault they were dead, she repeatedly told herself in her seemingly endless self loathing.

She should have been able to sense the deceit behind Lee's façade, she should have known the commander of the ship was Triad, she should have known that she was leading her people into a trap that would end the lives of a lot of people.

And most of all, she should have been out there dying with the very people she had grown to think as a sort of extended family.

Instead, she had acted like a coward and done nothing she had simply watched them die.

She glanced at the table in front of her, with its bottles of liquor and a paper.

It was a form that signified the lowest point of her life.

It was written orders from ZAFT High Command, it seemed ZAFT had deemed after her psychological evaluation, that she be relieved of her duties until another psych eval in 3 months, which means she could not even get back at Lee for doing this to her.

Her head then perked up as she heard someone rapping on her door.

"Why me," she muttered as she finished the small glass that contained more of her amber vice as she got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Twenty minutes earlier_

Kira and Knight sat outside Shiho's apartment complex, looking out at it.

Kira was still a little shocked at the idea of Shiho actually being his partner in this, and the fact of the irony of this entire thing, it was as if the cosmos was toying with him.

"Commander Hahnenfuss was relieved of her duties just after she was interviewed by me," Knight said, "She is probably going to be discharged from ZAFT in a couple of months for psychological reasons if she doesn't turn herself around. Chairman Jule can only pull so much, the same with Elsman, they can't protect Shiho from the powers that be."

"So…"

"She'll end up with an honorable discharge, a letter of recommendation, and let out into the world," Knight said with a hint of bitterness in his voice, "Some can turn themselves around….some can't….odds are she will probably believe that she has no purpose in life and that she should have died along with her unit. Guilt that deep, could lead to suicide….it's happened with a lot of the soldiers that lost their home in ZAFT because of Lacus's massive downsizing of the military."

This was the first time Kira had heard anything about it, he just figured that they would all continue on with their lives, find a new niche and succeed.

"That's right Yamato, a lot of people lost the only home…and brotherhood that they knew they could belong, that shared the same tormented dreams, the same mental…and physical scars…it kept them sane….what Lacus did, was all nice and flowery at first, and the media focused on it with absolute delight, but the media tends to not look at the big picture and the end result of something that they support."

Knight sighed, "I was lucky, I had a family that loved and supported me through my difficulties. But, a lot of them, well, they ended up dead."

"Commander Hahnenfuss is in her own personal hell, I know for a fact that she is drinking herself to a stupor, because she frankly can't get it out of her head, all the self imposed guilt she has brought upon herself."

The Head of Intelligence then looked at Kira, "You should go and talk to her, since, hopefully, she will be your partner, and well, I think it would be best, if you two understand each other."

Kira looked at Knight quizzically, "You want me, to go in there, and talk to her."

"Yes," Knight said, "Look, you want a shot back at the assholes that killed Lacus, you get your ass in there, and you talk Shiho into joining this little soiree or you can kiss your chance at revenge goodbye, capische?"

"Fine, whatever," Kira said as he got out of the car and headed into the apartment.

Knight then smiled as Kira walked into the apartment, and took out an earpiece, he had bugged Kira while they were in the car and Kira obviously hadn't noticed it.

"This is going to be most interesting," Knight said.

But before he could listen in, his cell phone rang and he immediately pulled it out.

"Go for Knight."

"Where the hell are you Knight," Yzak near shouted.

Knight's smile became like the Cheshire cat, and if Yzak had seen it, he would have probably had a stroke in fury, "Why hello there as well, Yzak, fancy getting a call from you."

"Don't give me that shit, Knight, where the hell are you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Keep the fuck away from Shiho, do I make myself clear?"

Knight's smile abated, becoming a near scowl, "Funny hearing that from you, considering you're the one who put her in this state in the first place. Don't like sharing your toys now?"

"You asshole, keep away from her or else."

"Or else what, Yzak, you're going to have me arrested? That is never going to bloody well happen and you know it."

"Just stay away from her."

"I'm sorry, but no, Yzak, she is integral to our success, you got a damn problem, then that's your prerogative, and I will be happy to bring out every skeleton of yours out of the closet in retaliation."

"You're holding this government hostage."

"No, I am merely keeping the weak from tearing it apart."

With that Knight flipped the phone shut and sighed.

"Idiot doesn't even know, she actually passed the psych eval…..but the doctor was one of my people."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present Time_

The door opened to reveal Kira standing at her door.

To Kira, Shiho looked like hell warmed over, her eyes had deep circles under them, her hair was a bit ratty from not being tended to in the last couple of days. Her clothes were completely unkept, looking like she had slept in there for the last day or so.

But what was worst, was her eyes, they didn't have the spark in them that Kira knew they used to, it was like he was staring into the very gates of hell that he knew were awaiting him when he died.

"Hi," Kira said, a bit uncertain how to continue.

"What do you want," Shiho nearly barked, immediately letting Kira know that he better get to the point immediately.

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

Kira hesitated for a moment, then he couldn't think of how to word it.

Shiho's eyes narrowed in annoyance as Kira stood there silent.

"Look, I don't need your damn pity, now get….."

It was then that the dam burst on Kira, for some damn reason he would never understand for the rest of his life, he merely pushed the door open and hugged Shiho.

What words would have come out of Shiho's mouth were cut off as he mouth hung open for a few moments…and then they closed.

And for some reason, the same dam of stoicism that had kept her going, and prevented her from truly letting out her sadness and grief to their full ability, broke, and tears started to fall down her face.

They were like that for awhile, when all of a sudden a clap….slow, steady, and near impudent sounded, causing the both of them to break away from each other, Shiho looked at the source first.

It was Knight, with a small knowing smile on his face, clapping for the last time, as he then brought his hands behind his back.

Kira had at that time spun around.

"What do you want Knight," Kira said simply

Knight ignored Kira, walking up to Shiho.

"Commander, might I take a few moments of your time?"

"No," Shiho said.

"Then, Commander, I order you to invite me in, and spare me a few moments of your time."

Shiho found herself in a serious quandary, Knight's rank before he went political was Colonel, but as the head of intelligence, he held a provisional rank of General, which if she disobeyed the order, she would find herself in trouble for disobeying a direct order.

"Very well….sir," She added that last part like she was spitting out something awful.

"Thank you," Knight said graciously then added, "ladies first."

Shiho begrudgingly backed into her apartment, Knight gliding past Kira and following Shiho in.

Kira started to follow, but Knight held out a hand.

"Stay here for a moment."

With that the door shut in his face.

Kira stood there for a moment, and then put his back up against the wall.

Inside the room, Shiho had walked into her living room, Knight had followed.

"Sorry for the mess sir," she said with contempt.

"If it was any other superior officer you said that to, your review would be the least of your worries," Knight said, "Now, I have an offer for you."

"Sorry, not interested," Shiho said as she reached for the bottle of liquor that sat on her table, regs could go to hell, she wasn't exactly on duty.

The lip of the bottle never reached her lips because it was yanked out of her hands.

"Then listen," he said, "I'm offering you a chance to get back at the people who put you here in the first place."

"How? I'm grounded. Can't pilot."

"Officially yes….and what I am about to tell you will never leave your lips, do I make myself clear."

Shiho nodded.

"After I took over in Intelligence, I was approached with a memo that my predecessor simply ignored, it was a strategy on the creation on a mobile suit wing completely independent of ZAFT, that directly answered to the head of intelligence. We are a military unit with none of the bureaucracy or red tape that hurts our military. You would have to resign your rank and commission, but you would be able to pilot and as a result get back at the people who did this to you."

"Sorry, but no thanks, I would prefer to deal with the review board."

"Shiho, looking at your current mental state and how you are acting around a superior officer, do you honestly think you will be able to pass by the review board?"

She stopped, and hesitated, looking at the table, in which she had lived by for the last couple of days.

"Shiho, I will be frank, if Yzak is pressed to put the blame on someone….you will be the fall woman, it's the only way he can keep the PLANTS intact."

Shiho immediately understood what was going on, the PLANTS needed a fall guy for this debacle…and unfortunately, she was the only one the finger could be pointed at conveniently.

"You understand what I am saying to you Shiho," he said gravely.

She simply nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation.

"That is why I am offering you this chance, to exact a bit of revenge and to actually get the guilt placed on the right people."

Shiho nodded again.

"Now, do I have your allegiance?"

Shiho thought for a few moments, then it dawned on her.

"Kira…."

"He willingly joined the wing."

"Does he…"

"No, he does not, and that is the second stipulation, you must not speak of who is leading the Triad."

"Understood," Shiho said.

"Very well," Knight said, he then walked over to Shiho's door and opened it to find Kira, and motioned him to come in.

"Kira, meet your partner."

For a few moments they stared at each other, seemingly entranced on one another, before Shiho stuck her hand out.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, a pleasure."

Kira took it, "Kira Yamato."

Neither noticed Knight smirking.


	11. Rebirth

For the first time in a few days, Shiho felt as if she had a purpose now.

Freshly showered, and cleaned up, and now wearing civilian clothes, she rode with Knight and Kira in Knight's personal vehicle.

Not much had been said between Kira and Shiho since their embrace and Knight was doing most of the talking anyways.

"You will not be recognized by ZAFT Forces, if you are captured by ZAFT Forces, under the Heliopolis Treaty you will be detained as terrorists, of which you will have minimal rights, if any rights at all. And as of such, I will deny your connection to me and will make full use of the intelligence branch to make sure that you are shown to be acting as terrorists without any type of PLANT support."

Knight kept going on like this while Kira kept his eyes looking out the window.

He flashed back to when he was holding Shiho in his arms, and the warmth….and content, that he felt at that moment.

_Did….did that actually happen?_

Shiho was thinking the same thing.

_Just what the hell happened back there, did he actually HUG me?_

She mentally took stock of herself, running everything through her mind.

_I was somewhat drunk….yes, a wreck…yes, emotionally unstable….most likely…….did not care for the proper chain of command…..that's a grey area concerning Knight._

But was I screwed up enough.

"Commander," Knight said, "Do you understand what I have said?"

"Yes."

Knight looked over Shiho, his eyes seemingly piercing her soul, and then he broke off his gaze and looked over at Kira.

"I understand as well."

"Very well, prepare to enter a separate from the world you have lived."

It was then that they noticed that they were going into an underground parking lot.

And when they came to a stop, Knight got out first and offered a hand to Shiho, who took it unconsciously and got out, Kira followed her out.

As Knight led them through the parking lot, Kira noticed that one of the walls seemed almost imperceptibly different from the parking lot walls.

Immediately he realized it was a guard post, and they could see out but you could not see in.

It was then they entered the elevator and Knight took off a necklace with a key, and inserted it.

A panel beside where the key went in opened up and a scanner revealed itself to be hidden biometric scanner.

Knight put his hand on the scanner.

"Name and password, please," a female voice sounded.

"Aloysius Knight, sic vis pacem, para bellum."

"Welcome Director."

With a steady low hum, the elevator went down.

Kira glanced over at Shiho who was looking straight forward.

Knight then pressed the Stop button causing the elevator to stop before it reached its destination.

"I will repeat myself again, once you exit these doors, your loyalty, your dedication……your life….they will all belong to me. This is your last chance to get out, and I promise, you can return to the life you were living before you met me."

Shiho and Kira glanced at one another.

"Director," Shiho said, matter-of-factly, but with a bit of distaste in her voice calling him that, "I will never support your notions or ideas….but the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Very properly put," Knight said, his head had been turned and his arctic blue eye had been looking at her.

"Knight, to miss this opportunity to pay back the Triad for what they did to Lacus, I don't think I could ever live with myself, now move the damn elevator."

Knight gave a faint smirk as he pressed the down button again, and then it came to a stop.

"Very well, let me be the first to welcome you into the Wraiths."

The doors then opened, to reveal an office like setting, but darker than the normal offices, the faint glow of computers everywhere, and faces looking at them.

Knight then stepped out and led the duo on.

"After the Second Bloody Valentine War, the idea was floated around in the intelligence community for a covert special operations unit to be controlled by the Director of Intelligence, and separate from the Supreme Council. The problem was that special operations in the past were run by ZAFT, and by extension the Supreme Chair. This created a moral and deniability issue with the Supreme Chairwoman."

"You see, the peace of the Second Bloody Valentine War, was merely a cold war, with the collapse of the Eurasian Federation, the loss of prestige and power with the Atlantic Federation, the large war damage to ORB, and the loss of power for ZAFT, power vacuums were created on Earth and in space. Simply put, the special operations community was too high profile for operations such as this."

As Knight led them on, Shiho and Kira both noted that the entire place…..was like its own military camp, they had seen the stations that were found upon a military base, but underground.

"As such, using funds that Dullindal had ferreted for new military projects that thankfully were never worked upon, we created the Wraiths, a special operations intelligence group that are a jack of all trades, mobile suit piloting, demolitions, assassination, training of forces loyal to ZAFT. Each person in this unit, is among the best we could acquire or buy in some cases."

It was then they reached a large set of doors that Knight stopped, and took out another key, and placed it in the slot.

Kira recognized the design, and his eyes widened just barely

"We have also done our share of illegal acts against the people of the PLANTs, a lot of our funding comes through black budgets….or salami slicing people's bank accounts, taking a fraction of a penny for each deposit. Through those acts, we can afford some of the best technology and designs….through another front in the ZAFT militarized industry."

The door then opened.

"It is as such, we have access to top of the line equipment that is on par with current tech……"

And inside were multiple mobile suits, with people bustling around them.

"And light years ahead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He lied to Lacus,_ was the thought that went through Kira's head as he looked upon the spectacle.

_He told her plain and simple, that this unit consisted of only about a hundred personnel…and I've already seen in excess of four hundred people._

"Knight, what the hell is the meaning of this?"

Knight glanced once more over his shoulder, a smirk crossing his face.

"No offense to Lacus, but her limiting of the number of members of this unit, severely hampered its operation efficacy. It was one of the terms I made to Yzak to bail his ass out, and now, we'll have five hundred and seventy-three members by next week, the reconstituted number. Also…most of those personnel, are support anyways. Does that suffice as an answer?"

Kira went silent.

"Al," a voice called out.

Knight's head perked up and he looked over to where the voices came from.

Walking towards him was a woman with auburn red hair and hazel eyes walked towards them, another person closely shadowing behind her, but his head was down so Kira could not make out his features.

"Ahhh Saff, so good to see you again," Knight said as he took her into a hug, "How you been doing?"

Saff shrugged her shoulders, "The usual."

Knight gave a light chuckle, "The usual as always."

"Shiho, Kira, I would like you to meet Saffire Aurion-Revan…and her husband, Strife Revan."

With that the man looked up from the folder he had opened and looked at Kira.

"Pleased to meet…."

Kira's eyes widened.

The hair was longer…but the eyes…they were the same eyes…they were the same eyes as….

"Rau," Kira whispered.


	12. Liberty and Judicator

For one moment, it was simply quiet; introductions had been made between the pilots.

The next, it was sheer bedlam, as suddenly, Kira sprang into action, tackling Strife, Saff had reacted, drawing a gun and bringing it to bear on Kira, and subsequently the gun had been knocked away from Saff's hand and clattered to the ground, compliments of Shiho.

Meanwhile, Strife was lying on his back on the ground, Kira raising his fist to bring it crashing down into Strife's face, when an iron grip suddenly surrounded his elbow, and bent it backwards, as another hand landed on the back of his shoulder.

"Cease now," Al barked, adding emphasis by twisting the shoulder and back slightly causing Kira to wince and realize, that if he fought it Knight was in the position to dislocate his shoulder, "He's not your enemy."

Kira stopped, and then Knight backed away, allowing Kira to rise up, and allow a very displeased Strife up.

"Strife, is, a clone of Rau le Creuset, much like how Rey za Burrell was, however, unlike Burrell," Al shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to go in further, it was a subject that him, Saff and Strife really didn't talk about.

"I thought they wouldn't be a problem, Al," Saff muttered, going to pick up her gun and reholstering it.

"Well, shit happens Saff," Al said, "I'll be with you two in a bit. Kira, Shiho, follow me if you will."

He then turned and walked away, Shiho and Kira falling in step with him.

"And how did you come to know Strife," Shiho asked, a bit surprised at this revelation.

"I was his commander," Al said, "I recognized the resemblance since I ran into Rau a few times in the past, and, well, I did a bit of illegal research into him."

They then approached another series of doors, as Al stopped.

"What you are about to see, is a direct violation of the Heliopolis Treaty, I will have you disappear if I find out you even talk about this."

He then waved a card over a panel, causing the door to open up.

"Kira, Shiho, I introduce the swords of the Wraiths."

He then led Kira and Shiho into a hangar, and standing directly ahead of them, was a duo of mobile suits….no…Gundams.

"What you are seeing is the result of research started in CE 74 by DaVinci Military Solutions, a front company for ZAFT military intelligence. Approximately half a billion credits went into this research, but, I present to you the first two Gundams created by ZAFT in 4 years, the Liberty and Judicator."

Kira and Shiho both looked at the two Gundams before them.

The Liberty, which was in the left slot, was much like the Strike Freedom, only, where the Freedom was blocky in some areas, the Liberty was sleek, graceful, aerodynamic, like it was more like racer than an object of war. The Winglets, mounted on the back, while two on the Freedom, were four, and the normal head of a Gundam, was instead, a smoothed back design, ending in a crest.

It was the same with the Judicator, the same sleek lines that graced the Liberty, were the same, where unlike on the Liberty, where winglets were, was a large pair of weapons pods.

"Liberty is much like the Freedom II in most regards, high mobility, and the ability to engage multiple targets at once. However, that is it, where the Freedom has some issues maneuvering in high-g situations, and has issues accelerating when already under high load stress, the Liberty has it beaten. We've redone all of the weapons, and centralized most of the weapons structures. The DRAGOONs have been moved to the outer winglets, with only four in each winglet, while the two inner winglets mount the HiVMAT System, which is a heavily upgraded version of the HIMAT system that the Freedom II had. In it, we've added a newer series of targeting computers and the Voiture Lumiere System first used in the Destiny. If necessary, it can be used to dock and charge two DRAGOONs if need be, but only in an emergency."

"What about defenses? I don't see Phase Shift Armor," Kira asked, interested now fully, the fact that it was based on the Freedom only meant one thing, it was meant for him.

"There is no Phase Shift Armor," Knight said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"That's part of the revolution, with the mass implementation of beam weaponry, phase shift armor has become obsolete, like all defenses that have been surpassed by a new weapon. Instead, we've added an Anti-Beam Coating, and put more money into electronic and thermal countermeasures."

"Like what?"

"First of all, we've added a new cooling system that makes all new Gundams, cooler on thermal sensors than say…the sun reflecting off of a piece of metal."

"Excuse me, but that's plain impossible," Shiho said, "There's no way you can completely reduce the thermal signature of a mobile suit to what you are stating."

"In the past, yes, but by mixing the channeling the thermal energy of a mobile suit through specialized heat sinks, we can do it. That is why these Gundams are so streamlined, towards the back are a series of heat sinks which mix all heat generated by the mobile suit with a series of advanced cryogenic cells to then release the excess heat at a temperature far below what most thermal scanners can pick up at long or medium range. In essence, true low observability without the need of mirage colloid. In case a mobile suit is detected, you have the choice of flare dispensers that give off a thermal signature several times in magnitude, or you have decoys that mimic your signature."

"Now, as to the Judicator, we originally intended for it to be the test bed of a new type of weapons system to be deployed in later Gouf modification kits, but then decided to implement it here. It is not as agile as the Liberty, but it packs an overall meaner punch with weapons placed in weapons clusters mounted to the back that can be manipulated from the cockpit or by mobile suit hand for increased accuracy. That goes with the already built in weapons suite that the Judicator has. It also mounts the same defensive systems that the Liberty has."

Kira and Shiho remained speechless as Knight continued with the design specifications and other information to these two units.

To Shiho, this was almost too much to handle, not only had she volunteered in a Private Army, but now, she was being told, that every mobile suit she had piloted before, was essentially obsolete to what stood before her, that this was the future of mobile suit design, and it was in the hands….of these people.

For Kira, it was far more mixed, it was a sense of betrayal by Knight, who not only had designed Gundams, but had created something that could ignite a new arms race, and one that would take everything him and Lacus had done and destroy it completely, all for the sake of what? Ego? Patriotism? It was a psychological slap in the face. But at the same time, there was a quiet voice….a voice that he had so ignored so often….one that gnawed at him day in and day out, and kept him in a fight within himself.

And that voice, had told him, that everything he and Lacus had fought for, was wrong and for naught to begin with. That it took hatred, bigotry, racism, and all the negativity of humanity, and shoved it in some dark corner, to quietly fester with less probability for anyone notice, until the cancer had become inoperable, and humanity would once again plunge itself into open warfare. That Knight, in all of his twisted patriotism and egocentricity, was right, and Lacus was wrong.

It confused him, and made him feel naked to all of his doubt….but this….what Knight was showing before him, it was also a message, in Kira's mind, that Knight also thought that Lacus had been right in her gesture, but approached it wrong in his opinion.

"Perpetual peace is a futile dream," Kira muttered, causing Al to stop what he was saying, and look at Kira, "You said that once."

"I quoted someone," Al said, with a nod, "Probably one of the few men who knew something about war and peace viscerally, George S. Patton Jr. However, I think what you and Lacus failed in was understanding the true nature of war, in that it can't be stopped, it can only be controlled."

"Maybe so," Kira said, "But Lacus is dead now."

"Indeed," Al said, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to avenge it, it's simple as that," Kira said, as coolly as he could, trying to keep the rising anger from breaking surface.

Al sighed, and then glanced at his watch, "I tell you what, you and Shiho join me for lunch, and I'll introduce you to the rest of you're team."

"Team," Shiho asked.

"You already met Strife and Saffire, who will be piloting units 03 and 04, but you haven't met the last two."

"I see," Shiho asked, then looking at Kira, "Alright, I think we're both for it."

"Yah," Kira said, wanting to get away from this room, and at least, gather his thoughts on this slew of new developments that were before him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, Kira, Shiho, and Knight found themselves in the cafeteria on base.

"It's not that weird," Al said, sitting back slightly choosing not to eat, "There have been precedence in history for a unit that provides plausible deniability to leaders of a nation, these entities usually do the dirty work that people don't want traced back to them. Be they private military contractors, intelligence operators, or actual military units, they have all done it in one way or another."

"But you have to admit, it's risky," Shiho said, "After all, the Heliopolis Treaty does not cover private military contractors in any area of that, in fact, private military contractors can be argued to be proxies for the nation."

"Of course," Al replied.

"But then again, who really wants to go to war over proxies, when each nation has its proxies doing its work for them," a raven haired woman said, as she walked up to the table.

"Ahh, Angel," Al said, "Shiho, Kira, meet my wife, Angel, assassin and spy extraordinaire."

"Retired," Angel said, pleasantly, "You were saying about proxies?"

"Well, for example, the fighting that is still going on between the Atlantic Federation and South America, did you know, that a lot of the material and manpower support South Africa is getting, is compliment of East Asia and Eurasia."

"Really now," Shiho said, leaning forward slightly, "And what would they possibly gain by this?"

"First of all, economics, by keeping the Atlantic Federation fighting with South America, they can keep a drain on the Atfed's economy, with treasure on what could have been spent on rebuilding the Atlantic Federations economy, now being invested in South America. Eurasia especially gains from this, because they get a large boost to their economy thanks to exports to South America, they are still rebuilding what they lost thanks to the rampage the Destroy did through their territory. East Asia can continue to flood the Atlantic Federation market with cheap goods, which could have been created if the Atlantic Federation could put more money into their economy, but instead is being spent on war."

"Second, power, if they succeed in truly creating a stable alliance with South America, both Eurasia and East Asia's influence expands , while the Atlantic Federation's diminishes."

"And finally, revenge, both East Asia and Eurasia were been treated like the red-headed stepchild while they were in the Earth Alliance, and Eurasia suffered two tragedies at the hands of the Atlantic Federation, while East Asia was left to fend for itself"

"I see," Shiho said.

Al then perked up as his eyes caught something behind Shiho and Kira.

"Ahh, here come the other members of your unit."

Shiho and Kira got up and turned around, to see a pair of teenagers wearing ZAFT uniforms.

"Shiho, Kira, meet Samantha and Isaiah Knight, just graduated from ZAFT military academy top of the class, and your squadmates."

Isaiah, merely nodded his head, his face impassive, his eyes locked onto Kira as if they were the muzzles of a pair of beam rifles. Sam on the other hand courteously extended her hand to accept a shake from both Shiho and Kira, a guarded expression on her face.

"Pleased to meet you," Sam said.

A/N: After almost a year of stagnation, I finally have found my writing mojo. On top of that, I will be adding in a technical page so if you cant to review the information on the new mobile suits I have introduced, then it will be there for your viewing pleasure.

Hopefully, I can get this kicked off once again, and maybe not have another period of stagnation in my.

Questions and comments are welcome.


	13. Induction

Kira said nothing as he shook Sam's hand, while Shiho showed a bit of discomfort with this prospect

Kira said nothing as he shook Sam's hand, while Shiho showed a bit of discomfort with this prospect.

Frankly though, Kira was satisfied with the deal he was getting, a new version of the Freedom, and the chance for revenge.

Shiho, on the other hand, wasn't completely bought in on this entire Wraith thing, and now, she was being told, that one of her squad mates was a clone of Rau le Creuset, and two more of her squad mates, were teenagers, and only children of her boss.

Her glance at Angel, who looked just as surprised at that pronouncement, further made her uneasy. The fact that Knight hadn't informed his wife and the mother of his children that he was intending to place their own flesh and blood in a unit that most likely, would enter combat was disconcerting to her.

"Umm, sir," Shiho said, "I don't think that this is wise."

"Go on," Al said, raising a querying eyebrow.

"Well, they have no combat experience, first of all. Secondly, you are going to send us into a combat environment, against enemies that will most likely have a numerical advantage, and a technological advantage, where we can lose our lives, are you willing to risk that type of price?"

"Excuse me," Sam said, snidely, "But that kind of assessment from someone who's unit has had a operational record that isn't in the top 10 of ZAFT, and who's recent combat and wargaming record has been…..less than stellar, well, I don't think you have any room to talk down to us."

"Now listen here," Shiho said, cheeks flushing with rage, "You don't have any room to speak, Miss fresh from the academy, what makes you think you'd do any better than…"

"Oh, I know we'd do better than you and Kira combined twice over," Sam snapped back, "Mr. Has Been and Miss…."

"That's enough Samantha," Al said, as Shiho was opening her mouth with an angry retort, his eyes narrowing on his anger baiting daughter, "Since you all seem so energetic and eager to strut your stuff, meet in the simulation room in a half and hour, and you can let out all of your stress on one another."

--

A half an hour later, Kira was settling into the simulator chamber, and immediately recognized it as the panoramic cockpit similar to the setup on his Freedom.

In fact, Kira swore that he was back in the cockpit of the Freedom as he settled in, with many of the same control features and weapons activation areas that the Freedom had.

That was when Knight poked his head in.

"Settling in?"

"Yes," Kira said, guardedly, "But why are you having you're only children attached to this?"

Al shrugged, "They wanted it, and they are probably more patriotic than I am; besides, not like a father should stop his children's wishes, he should just guide them along."

"I see," Kira said, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well, I'll give you a head's up here, don't underestimate them. They will be piloting the Raven and the Sentinel, the last two of the initial set of six that we've designed. As to their specs…well, I'll let that be a surprise for you. You will have the Mod 1 armaments we devised; we're still working on the final arrangements. You'll have 8 Dragoons, 2 rail guns, a pair of extended range beam smgs, 2 beam sabers, a pair of autocannons, and CIWS, for defense, you have a single beam shield mounted on the right arm. As to the simulator, it's fully realistic; you will feel everything as if you were in combat. "

"Great," Kira muttered, "Any other words of wisdom you want to give me?"

Al gave a smile, "Only one, have fun."

His head then withdrew from the cockpit and the hatch closed behind it, followed by a thump as Al hit his hand against it.

Kira was then left in darkness for only a minute before the cockpit lit up, all "systems" coming online for the pilot.

Meanwhile, Shiho was also settling into her cockpit, already briefed on the "Judicator's" armaments, and needless to say, she was impressed.

The fact was, it was just like her old Gouf, only meaner. A pair of reduced output beam cannons, a beam Gatling, a 58mm Gatling, a quartet of missiles launchers, and a beam cutter in each "rocker" arm, while she had a backup armament of a pair of beam pistols and beam sabers, in case she needed added dexterity in close range combat, and for defense, she had a pair of beam shields mounted on the rockers.

Deep down, she wanted to knock that girl down a peg, for talking down to her as if she was some kind of plebe. But at the same time, the part of her mind that had gotten her through countless battles, wondered, not about Samantha, but how Kira was going to work here. She knew of his exploits, having witnessed some of them firsthand. But what she really wondered, was how he'd work with her, or at all.

--

"You wanted to see me, Yzak," Al asked, sitting behind a console now, watching the cameras feeding into the simulation "cockpits" showing Shiho was looking slightly skittish, while Kira was a mask of coolness, while their opponents, were both sitting in their cockpits, with headphones in listening their favorite tunes, though, Isaiah was wearing a flight suit.

"I told you to lay off of Shiho," Yzak barked, "She isn't yours to use in one of your little games."

"Oh," Al said, pausing in thought, bowing his head, "And who would you suggest I replace her with?"

"Why not Shinn Asuka?"

"HAH, place Shinn Asuka in the Wraiths, why that's a real novel idea, why didn't I think of that. Oh wait, how about I go down the list of his qualifications, he hates, lemme just reiterate, haaaaaaaaates Kira, then, there is the little fact that he has decided to go mercenary, and let's not forget the paternity suits he's currently facing. Frankly, he's the worst kind of person to trust, he'd sell us out just for a buck, and he's too much of a hothead for my tastes. Any other suggestions? Someone who knows exactly who we are facing, and just what to expect, someone, who quite possibly in the end, will probably be the leader of this group."

Yzak paused for a moment, and Al took that moment to lean into the mic.

"Your settings will be at Mendel Colony, fight's on."

Al then sat back, and glanced at Yzak.

"Now, we'll get to see, just how rusty Kira is, and if Shiho can shake off her demons."

--

"Okay, Kira, let's think of something here, we don't know exactly what we're facing, but they most likely know what they are facing, so let's work together."

"Alright," Kira said, but then suddenly, a series of thermal signatures suddenly appeared, and instinct took over and Kira jetted off towards the source.

"Kira wait," Shiho cried, "dammit."

She then took off after Kira who was significantly faster than her more heavily burdened unit.

"Dammit Kira, get back here…."

--

"And there's his first mistake," Al mused, as he and Yzak looked on.

--

As Kira blazed ahead, no longer listening to Shiho, as if he was on autopilot, two pairs of eyes watched dispassionately, gone now were their headphones, playtime no longer.

"Just as you expected him to do so, Isa," Sam said, as she watched the thermal bloom from the Liberty as it rapidly approached them.

"Hn," Isaiah said, "I'll draw his attention, keep my back covered and watch for Shiho."

"I'll do that, though I doubt she's going to be much of a problem right now."

Suddenly, the pair of mobile suits that were together broke off, as an all black…and almost futuristic looking mobile suit headed toward a predetermined, his thrusters now showing up on Kira's sensors.

Immediately he deviated his course directly towards Isaiah, as Sam quietly kept her position hidden behind a piece of debris….but pair of objects broke off, and jetted off towards Isaiah's position, just as Kira drew out his beam saber and dashed directly towards the Raven.

Isaiah had just turned around, when Kira seeing Isaiah's lack of preparation for his charge, changed his attack, using instead his tried and true dash, slash, and disable attack style…sweeping his beam saber across, intending to slice off the uneven pyramid shaped head and left arm of the Raven.

It was suddenly, a pair of floating objects appeared in front of the Liberty, activating and dispensing a beam shield, catching the beam saber that was meant for Isaiah, and locking it there.

Kira's only reaction was his eyes widening, as suddenly, alarms rang out, as the Raven, which had been feigning unawareness a moment before, was dropping out under the shields, a glowing object in each hand….as the Raven then threw them cross armed, and Kira, at the last moment, realizing just what they were, dodged away from the pair of beam knives that had been destined to take him out.

Suddenly, Kira found himself going from the offensive, to now the defensive, as Sam's unit came out from its cover, beam Gatling in hand, spraying round after round of fire towards him

Immediately, Kira began backing off, raising his beam shield to block the beam fire, which splashed harmlessly against it. It was suddenly, that the Raven appeared, a beam knife leaving its hand and traveling towards Kira, who moved again to block the attack.

Suddenly, the beam deactivated and the blade flew right through the beam, dug into the projector arm, and exploded, shredding the arm, and cause Kira to be flung against his seat, the simulator mimicking what it would feel like.

Immediately choosing that retreat was in order, Kira detached all of his DRAGOONs, moving them to engage the Raven which was now charging towards him, beam saber drawn down at the side.

And just as they left their clamps and launched out to track and engage the Raven, Samantha's shields returned and interposed themselves with six of his DRAGOONs, blocking them from opening fire on Isaiah, so only two fired on Isaiah, which he deftly evaded.

Realizing the serious disadvantage, with the damage he had to the Liberty, the obvious speed advantage that the Raven had, as it was closing in on him, he resorted to his Autocannons and CIWS, as they began spraying round after round at Isaiah, who just barely evaded the fire….but not before autocannon rounds punched into the crown of Raven, shredding the top of the pyramid shaped head, and Isaiah backed off, giving Kira the time to increase the range.

But that was when a duo of beam knives slashed down from above; just barely missing Kira, as he reacted instantaneously to a danger that he didn't see…but he knew was there.

He drew out his beam saber and clashed with Sam, carrying a beam knife, locking blades with her.

Suddenly, she broke off, and Kira realized the exact tactic that was going on.

Sam and Isaiah were rotating their attacks, preventing Kira from increasing the distance from where he could use his ranged weapons…which meant they both did not have long ranged weapons, and it was nastily so, with the Raven, which had shown only melee weapons.

Just as Isaiah closed the range, he suddenly slowed, a pair of beams scything through the space where he would have been, as Sam suddenly veered off, missiles trailing after her, flares deploying to decoy the missiles away from her.

Shiho had arrived just in time, to prevent Sam and Isaiah from finishing their maneuver on Kira and completing their pincer, as they suddenly went on the defensive, Sam's mobile shields moving back to their docking points, batteries nearing depletion from their job keeping Kira's DRAGOONs from attacking her brother, and now she was more in tune to protecting herself.

"Sam, deal with Shiho, I can handle him," Isaiah commed, as he backed behind large chuck of nickel iron, deactivating his beam saber and glancing at his status, recognizing that the damage had reduced his sensor efficiency by about ten percent. But he knew Kira was one arm down, and he still had a trump card he could use, but he needed to get to an open area…and he turned and headed towards the Mendel Colony, intent on getting inside.

"Kira, let's team up on this one," Shiho called out, as the clunk of her missile tubes being reloaded sounded through her cockpit as she leveled her fatlings on the now fleeing Sentinel and began firing off, tracer rounds trailing behind Sam as she boosted forward, and went behind a chunk of debris, the bullets bouncing off it, causing Shiho to fire off both beam cannons, destroying the chunk of debris.

Sam appeared from behind it, shields at bear, blocking the debris and a replying beam cannon fired through a gap created by the shield, causing Shiho to dodge and hide behind her own debris.

"Kira, where are you," Shiho barked.

"One's heading towards the Colony, I'll go and take it down," Kira said, turning and heading towards where the Raven was heading.

"Dammit Kira, get your ass back here," Shiho shouted.

"What's the matter, boyfriend dumping you," Sam's voice rang inside Shiho's cockpit the debris behind her exploding, and Shiho barely had time to react as Sam came in, beam saber drawn and slashed downward at Shiho, who backed off, firing both of her beam cannons and beam gatlings at Sam, just as the shields that had been trailing her, interposed themselves between Shiho and her.

Shiho grit her teeth as she launched her missiles again at Sam, causing Sam to bring her second set of shields up to block the missiles that exploded harmlessly against the quartet of beam shields.

"Face it, you can't break through this," Sam said smugly, as one of the shields dropped and a barrage of beam Gatling came out from between the gap and towards Shiho, who brought her rocker arm up to block the fire with her own beam shield.

Shiho grit her teeth as she backed off, using the debris as cover, trying to figure out how to beat this unbeatable barrier that this bitch was putting out, keeping up a constant rotation of two of these mobile beam shields at all times.

Options, options, dammit think, she thought to herself as she avoided another barrage of beam fire on her position, the rounds perforating a rock behind her, and causing it to explode into dozens of shrapnel like particles…and causing red warnings to go off on her display.

It was then, as if a light bulb had lit up in her head, as she finally figured out how to bypass the shields of that suit.

Shiho then boosted away and headed deeper into the debris, Sam slowly stalking behind her, choosing not to risk her unit by going at full speed and colliding with any smaller debris.

"Come on," Sam called out, agitated by the fact that Shiho refused to face her, instead choosing to be a bitch coward just like before when she got her ass handed to her by the Triad, "You can't keep this up forever."

Shiho kept silent as Sam glided past her position, knowing it was pointless to attack her at this point, now that Sam now had 4 shields out, each covering one section of her flank.

But that was exactly what Shiho had wanted, Sam being extremely cautious…as she approached the kill zone she chose.

The clunk of the missiles loading back up in their tubes sounded through her cockpit, causing Shiho to smile grimly, as she slowly came out from behind her cover, raising up both weapons arms, and fired a full barrage.

"There you are," Sam shouted, turning her unit around, along with the shields to form an impenetrable barrier in front of her.

The beams and the Gatling fire all hit ineffectively against the barrier and the missiles flew right by Sam…and slammed into the rocks behind her, causing them to explode.

Suddenly, what were normal rocks suddenly became deadly shrapnel, tearing into the back of the Sentinel, the spall from the rocks brutally compromising the delicate inner components of the shields, causing two to explode, while the other two fell lifeless.

The Sentinel was a tattered mess, the head shorn off by a large rock, while the left arm was a useless hunk of broken circuitry and mangled metal, the right arm and shoulder for that matter was gone, the right leg looked like it was thrown through a woodchipper and only halfway done, while the left leg surprisingly was intact…

"You…..BITCH," Sam shouted.

"Looks who's talking, Shiho shot back," firing her beam cannon into the center of the Sentinel, vaporizing it entirely and leaving a nice hole where the cockpit was.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Shiho immediately took stock of her situation.

Her missiles were completely exhausted, that last barrage was the last reload, and her Gatlings were down to three quarters ammo allotment.

And Kira….

"Kira, come in, where are you," Shiho called out.

"I'm still following the Raven, it's now gone into Mendel….it looks like it's heading into the habitation sector of the colony, hold on."

"Kira don't engage him, I just finished off Sam, I'll join you, just wait a moment."

"...No, I got him," then the line was cut, as Kira shut down the communications link with Shiho.

"Dammit," Shiho grit out as she immediately boosted towards Mendel.

--

Isaiah glanced back at his rear sensors to make sure Kira was following him.

As if to answer that, a barrage of beams flew right through where Isaiah was a quarter second before, Isaiah predicting that at that moment Kira would have tried to take a shot.

But that was the point, Isaiah reminded himself, Kira would continue to be aggressive, because he believed he had the advantage with his Freedom joke.

Isaiah smirked, once more looking forward to his display, counting down the distance till he had reached his planned attack point.

If there was one thing Isaiah prided himself in, it was his tactical ability to predict and counter his opponents…and his eidetic memory, the ability to remember everything and if necessary describe it or repeat it in verbatim, and for a mobile suit pilot, this was abilities that set aces apart from simply pilots.

But that never occurred to Isaiah, as he remembered the exact layout of Mendel, and where he would stage his counterattack…which, ironically enough, as the same point where Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Rau le Creuset, Mwu la Flaga, and Kira Yamato had fought.

But that again, never occurred to Isaiah, no, what he was focused on, was the man behind him, and how he would react, when Isaiah revealed the trump card to his seemingly plain and lackluster mobile suit.

Kira, meanwhile, was getting absolutely frustrated with Isaiah, the fact that every shot he had fired, Isaiah seemed to be already ahead of it, and dodged it almost flawlessly; it led Kira to maybe think he was facing someone on the same level as himself…with the seeming effortless ability to predict his opponent's movements before his opponent made them.

But Kira shook that off, he was overanalyzing this, it was simple, there was more to Isaiah than met the eye.

He then fired off his beam rifle again, and the Raven effortlessly dodged it again.

Then suddenly, they entered the desertificated environmental area, of Mendel, and the Raven accelerated ahead of him…speeding up suddenly and almost effortlessly, taking Kira completely by surprise.

"You wonder why exactly my father would consider the Raven a next-generation gundam," Isaiah's voice flooded into Kira's cockpit, as the Raven spun around, and threw a beam knife towards, Kira, causing Kira to stop and dive under the flying beam knife.

"The thought occurred to me," Kira shot back, his DRAGOONs leaping off their rails and immediately heading towards the Raven, "GET HIM!!"

Suddenly, the DRAGOONs reoriented themselves, lining up for the shot on the now suddenly still Raven.

It was then, Kira heard a low chuckle.

"What's so funny," Kira asked, suddenly stopping his DRAGOONs.

"This."

Suddenly, the "wings" that were on the back of the Raven, split open and the Raven leapt to the side as Kira ordered his DRAGOONs to reattack, the weapons hitting nothing but afterimages.

"VOITURE," Kira, cried, as the Raven jetted upwards and to the right, gaining altitude, firing off his beam rifle and Gatlings towards the projected position of where the Raven would be, which simply swerved and evaded, one final beam knife darting towards Kira, who barely evaded it.

Meanwhile, Isaiah lowered his beam gun on Kira, and began firing at him, revealing that the Raven did indeed have a weapon that wasn't short-ranged like the rest, causing Kira to block it just in time, and hide his surprise.

Isaiah then barely dodged the DRAGOONs which had just caught up with him and nearly caught his mobile suit in a web of beams that would have surely destroyed him.

"No," Isaiah said, as he flipped open a switch on the joystick he head, and pressed it, suddenly a red warning sign appeared his screen reading "OVERRIDE ENGAGED"

Suddenly, the Voiture Lumiere wings split open, to reveal another set of vents, and they spewed their thrust out, as suddenly the Raven went from going left, to suddenly darting right, avoiding the DRAGOONs cleanly, and then, in a blur, slashing through one, two, and then three DRAGOONs.

Kira immediately began backing up, even his senses were having trouble tracking the Raven, which was now simply creating afterimage after afterimage that because he was going so fast, literally filled his viewscreen and confused him.

But inside the cockpit of the Raven, Isaiah was fighting to keep conscious, as the simulator, which was specially reconfigured to exert g-forces to train the pilot of the Raven the insane forces for such maneuvers, his pilot suit keeping him from almost immediately blacking out from blood draining out of his head.

Kira suddenly drew out his beam saber, his instincts screaming that his attacker was moving to melee, but by the time his arm outstretched with the beam saber….it and his arm from the forearm down, was plummeting to the ground below….and then Kira's screen went dark.

--

"Just what the hell was that," Yzak said, in utter shock at the simulation of the Raven, cleaving the Liberty in half.

"That, Supreme Chairman, was the Double Vol, a pair of Voiture Lumiere Systems working together, what you are seeing, is a mobile suit roughly 2.29 times faster than Destiny could achieve in full Voiture Lumiere release."

The Raven then came to sit down on the ground as the duo watched, the two swords build into the gauntlets, suddenly sliding back into the shields, as the Raven dropped to a knee.

"We wanted to test exactly what would happen if we built a mobile suit that could act as an interceptor, and for that, we designed a Double Voiture Lumiere Drive, the fastest form of speed and agility for a mobile suit. To power it, we have to drain all of the beam generators into the drive, as well as tax the reactor that we installed specifically into the Raven, giving it a fighting endurance in this mode of around five minutes before it needed about two minutes to regenerate. That is why the Raven has a pair of extendable broadswords mounted into the shield."

"But what about the stress on the pilot?"

"That…is the unfortunate end of the bargain for speed," Al said, looking at the display where Isaiah was panting, fighting to get himself back under control, "The g-forces are so powerful on the pilot, we had to design a new pilot suit to help combat these incredibly forces, at the same time, we had to specially design a material that could handle the stress here and not worry about the elasticity of the material. If the pilot overdoes it…he can die."

Al then leaned forward to the mic.

"Fight's over, all pilots please remove yourselves from the simulators as soon as you are able, and report for debriefing."

He then cut the mic and then dialed in another communications line.

"Yes, doctor, please report to the simulation bay and check on Lieutenant Knight…..yes, we ran a simulation test with the Double Vol….alright, thank you."

Al then cut that communications line and leaned back sighing, then turned the chair around to look at Yzak.

"The team looks a bit rough around the edges, but give me a few weeks, and they will be working like a single unit."

Yzak then stopped.

"That's also part of the reason I'm here, Knight."

"What is it?"

"My ambassador to the Atlantic Federation was given a communiqué to send to me, for immediate reply."

"And what's in this message?"

"They are demanding that we turn over Commander Hahnenfuss, and that the PLANT military immediately be demilitarized….or the Atlantic Federation will do it for us."

"Shit…and ORB?"

"ORB is right now in wait and see, Mina's currently trying to get a handle on the council, which is trying to take away power from her….if they succeed, they intend to make the same demands as the Atlantic Federation."

Al steepled his hands, "I see…..and what do you want to do?"

"I can't afford to demilitarize PLANT, especially with the Triad out there," Yzak said, "but I can't just say no to them either."

"Catch-22," Al said, "How long will they give us?"

"A week, and after that, if we do not find who's responsible, and we do not accede to their demands, then…"

"They will declare war," Al said simply.

"Yes," Yzak said.

--

"You got lucky," Sam snarled, as she stalked up to Shiho, anger clouding her face.

"What of it," Shiho simply said back, "Didn't you say you were going to kick my ass out there?"

"Why you little…"

"Sam, enough," Isaiah said, "they don't deserve your bullshit."

Sam looked at Isaiah, then back to Sam, let out a strangled sound, and then stormed away.

"I apologize for my sister," Isaiah managed, even though he looked like he had just run an intense marathon, at least to Shiho, "she can be a bit of a bitch when she feels like it."

"It's okay," Shiho said, at least glad that Isaiah showed some manners, "I knew a certain someone who is just like her."

"You mean the Supreme Chairman," Isaiah said.

"You know, it's not nice to pry into someone's personal life," Shiho said defensively.

"I apologize," Isaiah replied, "matter of habit, I have an annoying ability to remember everything, I can tell you exactly what my family ate last month, all the way down to what variations they made to the same meal," he then shrugged.

"Nice trick," Shiho mused.

Then Kira walked in, eyes looking to the ground, causing Isaiah to nod towards Shiho and then head over to Kira.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yamato," Isaiah said, "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

"Go on," Kira said.

"Well, I was just going to point out, you made a few mistakes out there….First, was your attack right off the bat, it was exactly textbook what you do, all the way down to the angle of attack, and the slash of the beam saber, you need to stop with trying to disable enemy mobile suits, all that will do is allow them to adapt to your style."

"Now, just a moment," Kira began protesting.

"Second, you left your wingman to chase after me, exactly not to do, and exactly how I predicted you would act. Third, you chose to engage me at a site of my choosing, where I knew I would have an advantage, and you had no clue as to my abilities. Other than that….Good game."

Isaiah then extended a hand, "Maybe you can teach me a few pointers out there."

Immediately, Shiho recognized what Isaiah was doing, even though, Kira had done everything wrong, and the fact that it appeared, Isaiah had handed Kira's ass to him, Isaiah was acting courteous and diplomatic with him, someone most pilots…wouldn't do with the man who had built a legend like Kira, in fact, they would be rubbing in his face if they had beaten him.

Maybe this could work out.

"Oh...and by the way," Isaiah then said, "Welcome to the Induction, you're Wraiths now."

A/N: Well, I finally got this chapter done, no thanks to my Call of Duty 4 addiction. Anyways, I'm trying to work on a tech glossary for all of ya, but the right now, I'm kinda tired and the brain has been fried from work, Xbox 360, and reading books. And now, I'm getting ready to try and take college again, so that's gonna eat meh time. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, and leave meh some comments. Also, I was wondering what's you're guys takes on this. Should I work on the idea of a large war, or should I just work on destroying the Triad, this has been bothering me for awhile now, because, I want to build the Kira-Shiho relationship, but the timeframe would be too small, so I'm left with option two, which is to make a war happen, a war that can take time, that will allow Kira and Shiho become close. Anyways, my drivel is over, tell me whatcha think. Thanks in Advance.

Alex Koons

April 25, 2008


	14. The Gathering Storm

Knight Household, Aprilius 1

"In other news, the Atlantic Federation continues its demand for the immediate surrender of Shiho Hahnenfuss for the assassination of President Martin and the death of over a hundred Atlantic Federation military personnel. Intelligence Director Knight has continuously stated that they are still interrogating her."

"Knight to A-6, check," Isaiah said, sitting in front of the vidscreen, his white piece sitting in the perfect position to take his opponents black king.

Across from him, Aloysius was sitting hands under his chin as he looked over the chessboard.

"How are things progressing," Al said, he then moved his king over to a safe position, "King to A-8."

"So far Yamato is buying the program hook line and sinker, Hahnenfuss, not so much," Isaiah said, "She's still hesitant and seeing ghosts as to the underlying meaning of the program. Queen to H-8, check."

"I figured she would be the skeptic," Knight mused, as he moved his king one space closer to Isaiah's Knight, "King to A-7. All in all, the program's running smoothly."

"Knight to C-7," Isaiah said, "How long do you think til the Raven is completed?"

Knight mused for a few moments, then gave a small smile, moving his rook to a position placing Isaiah's King in check, "Rook to A-1, check. I called in a few favors, the Raven should be done within a day, and they actually finished a new modified pilot suit for you, so we won't have a repeat of the sim run."

"Good," Isaiah said, "King to B-5, I was wondering when you would spring your trap."

"Indeed," Al said, "Queen to D-5, check again. You know, now I know why Dullindal played chess so much, it brought him a mental clarity, though, I think he was a bit nuts for interposing people with chess pieces, smacks of egocentrism."

"Very much so," Isaiah said, scanning over the board, and then placing hand on the king, he knocked his king over, "That's game. You'd have me in three moves."

He then leaned back, as Al looked over the board, then nodded.

"Alright, I think it's time to shift to phase two."

"Understood father."

Isaiah then got up, as Al looked back to the vidscreen, steepling his fingers a small smile on his face.

"Soon," he murmured

_Undisclosed location, Debris Belt_

"So our contacts have gone dry," Rau mused as he looked at a datapad in front of him.

"Looks that way, other than the single source that I've been able to identify as within the Supreme Council itself," Lee replied.

"Do we know who in the council is the source?"

"No," Lee admitted, "and I don't have any possible candidates either."

"And all the information points to Joule doing nothing except damage control," Rau trailed off, thinking.

"Something's fishy, no way Joule would be playing defensive, he would be lashing out at something. Someone else is running this show."

A long bout of silence ensued as Rau pondered and Lee maintained his silence.

"What do you know of Knight, Swaggard,"

"Knight? Why?"

"Just humor me," Rau said, "he's the head of their intelligence, all I have is his dossier, and most of that is redacted. I want to know the man."

"The man is a narcissist that hides behind self-styled patriotism, he's unpredictable."

"So he's most likely the candidate running Joule around," Rau mused, smiling slightly as he noticed that Lee disagreed with him.

"Commander Le Creuset, Swaggard," Sachiko's voice came in, "incoming message traffic from the PLANT."

"Send it down, Captain," Rau said cooly.

The panel on his desk lit up and he began reading it, and his eyes lit up as a wide smile crossed his features.

"Well, it seems I was right, it appears that Knight is the one pulling the strings, and he has been trying to hide something from the rest of his colleagues."

Rau then flipped the screen over for Lee to read, and Lee could only smile as well.

"You want me to let our contacts at the AtFed know?"

"By all means, the sooner we can get this rolling, the better."

Shiho could only silently curse her observer as she kept punching away at the dummy before her. Well, maybe not observer, since his eyes were completely closed, and he sat cross-legged in the corner of the training room. Either way, he was still a Knight.

She threw a cross at the dummy causing it to swing backwards on its chain as she then brought it to a stop as it came back.

It had been over a week since she had been situated here, unable to leave the large complex that was part prison, part retreat for her.

She then looked over at Isaiah again, who hadn't moved an inch in the last half hour she had been there.

"You know, for a spy, you're a pretty shitty one," she crassly noted, deciding upon annoying him. Fuck it, she'd been a good girl long enough.

"What makes you think I'm spying on you," he replied in a cool tone, not opening his eyes.

"The fact that you've been sitting there watching me since you walked in here, which was conveniently right after I came in here,"

He merely smirked, which irritated her.

"Is that what I've done now," he replied, finally, opening his eyes and getting up from his sitting position proceeding to stride towards her.

Shiho fell silent, as he silkily strode past the punching bag, and like a hawk circling its prey, came around on the other side of her.

"Well, you're right," he said, noting the quick flash of victory crossing her features.

If she only understood how easy she was to read, he thought to himself, Yamato too.

"And you're wrong," he noted with amusement her reaction of quiet fury in her eyes, he had seen that reaction in so many other people.

What right does this kid have to patronize me, that was the reaction they always had, it bored him at times.

"The Director had told me to keep an eye on you, make sure you didn't do anything that would cause trouble. But I find the idea of spying on people rather counterproductive," he shrugged.

"And so what are you doing," she asked.

He walked past her almost as soon as had finished the question, whispering in a low husky voice that only she could hear, "analyzing."

It took a few moments for it to filter that this man was hitting on her, and when it did, she became incensed, before a chuckle brought her out of it.

"Angry, predictable, can I guess, you don't like getting hit on by guys, you prefer to flirt with them," he continued conversationally coming to stop back in front of Shiho, and proceeded to lean against the wall beside the bag.

Careful now, Shiho, you don't know what his angle is here, she thought to herself, as she watched the amusement flicker in his eyes.

"There is no angle," he responded, "like I said, I'm merely analyzing."

"Analyzing what," Shiho asked, already figuring the answer.

"You," he replied, smirking, "I find you intriguing."

It felt creepy for a nineteen year old to say that to someone like her, especially someone who was fresh out of the academy.

"I tell you what," he continued, "I haven't been off base in a week, and I'd like something other than the usual staple of food here, so what do you say that you and I get out of here for awhile?"

Shiho stopped for a second, was this kid asking her out.

"It's however you want to think of it," he said, again with the damnable smirk, "I just figured you'd want to get out of here as well and have something other than on base food, I can call in and have a reservation whereever you would like."

Well, he did have a point, she hadn't been off base since she had gotten here the first time, and the food wasn't the greatest, god she could just imagine the taste of….

"Deal, but it's not a date," she said.

He bowed with a flourish, "however you wish madame, I'll meet you at the west exit in a half an hour."

A/N: Well, after 2 years of languishing, I find myself suddenly with some creative juices, hopefully they will hold out.


	15. En Garde!

It was the first day that Kira had laid his eyes upon the Liberty, and to say the least, it was like seeing an old friend with a new look, but still that same old friend.

In the week since he had arrived here he had kept himself busy studying every single little thing he could about the Liberty, but also had become involved in the development of the newer units slated for production for the Wraiths.

Needless to say it was time well spent, as within a day, Kira had suggested new changes to the Liberty that were reflected before him.

It was his sword….no, it was Lacus's sword, he reminded himself, and it was the sword that would bring justice to those who killed her, he thought as he brought himself to a stop before the hulking mobile suit.

A slight cough brought him out of his reverie as he was reminded that he was not alone on his tour of the hangar area.

His eyes slipped to the daughter of the commander of the Wraiths, who had followed him here, obviously his shadow. Knight's caution still maintaining their high levels, it made Kira's mind wonder at exactly how long till he would be trusted…but that didn't exactly matter, he understood the politics and mindsets that were wielded before him, he had seen them enough while with Lacus.

He then reached out his arm towards Samantha who handed him a pad that he proceeded to look over.

"The assault remotes are now fitted, good," he thought to himself, before looking at the Liberty again, and then looked back at Samantha, who looked impatient.

"Don't you have something else to do," he asked, politely, noting the frustration flicker in her eyes, before disappearing.

It was obvious to him that both Knights were more than they appeared, just the fact that they seemed to communicate to one another on an entirely separate plane was worrisome enough, but also they showed a lot more combat maturity than anyone fresh from the academy. Then there was the little fact of their uniform.

Elite academy pilots were given red uniforms to denote their elite status, and from what Kira had been able to glean, they both had earned the red uniform. However, he had seen them wearing black uniforms, with a red and black collar. Added to that was an emblem pin he had never seen before, but only Isaiah and Samantha carried.

They were dangerous, just the way they carried themselves, Kira knew that.

It had been a few days of introspection that he had actually found a rapport with Samantha. Beneath that bitchy, tough, and spoiled exterior was someone who was a respectable young woman.

They had both been pretty much from birth groomed for something they didn't want to be, but found no way around the curse.

He shook his head, before giving a smile to her, she hadn't replied to his question, they both knew the answer, no, she was there to watch him and support him that was it.

"Well then, let's take a look under the hood," he stated, jumping over the railing and into the cockpit of the Liberty, beginning to power it up.

* * *

It took effort for Shiho not to be impressed.

Isaiah had proven a man of his word as they walked into the restaurant and discovered it void of any other customers; he had called ahead and reserved the entire restaurant from the sports car as he had picked her up.

And now there they were about to enter the restaurant, him trying to carry a conversation with her over her war experience, which came to a pause as soon as they entered the restaurant.

Immediately Shiho sensed it, both from Isaiah as she noticed the tensing up on him and the expression of his face going from its expressive display to a neutral look as his eyes darted over the entrance to the restaurant, only for a moment locking on the man before them.

"The restaurant is closed," the gentlemen said, no, it was the way that he said it that caused Shiho worry, it wasn't respect, and it was something else.

"I had a reservation," Isaiah said calmly, sizing up the gentlemen before them now, Shiho could see it in his eyes, but she also noticed something else in his body language, his right foot had withdrawn a near infinitesimal amount, slowly shifting into a stance.

"Well your reservation is over," the man said, scowling, the scar on the right side of his face stretching slightly with the shifting of skin, as he got up and began moving towards Isaiah, "or do you have a problem, pretty boy."

"Isaiah, maybe we should go somewhere else," Shiho finally said, taking note of another man moving up, paying attention to the commotion.

Isaiah gave a small smile, "Maybe you have a problem," he said, "you see, my date here was expecting a nice, relaxing meal, and here you are trying to ruin that. Why don't you apologize to the young lady and move along."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself," the man said, throwing his fist towards Isaiah who fluidly ducked under it, before driving his left hand under the elbow while his right hand came slapping down on the forearm, wrenching the arm, while he then drove his body into his assailant and brought the offending arm behind the back of his attacker. A flash of steel appeared in Isaiah's right hand as he brought it to his assailant's neck.

"Now," Isaiah said in a near whisper, "apologize to the lady."

The man's eyes darted down to the blade at his neck and then towards where Isaiah had positioned himself, and then looked at Shiho, "I'm sorry."

"That's a good gentleman," Isaiah said with a smile now, letting the man go by throwing him forward and into the maitre d's booth, "Now, Shiho, I don't think this place deserves our business, how about we take this elsewhere."

He then turned and placed his hand around Shiho, blade disappearing as quickly as it appeared, and began leading her towards the door.

A clapping sound emanated behind the both of them, causing Isaiah to pause.

"It seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it Isaiah," a woman's voice sounded behind the 2nd man that had approached the pair.

Isaiah smiled, and turned around, "I thought I recognized the perfume, been awhile Christa."

The woman slid into their view, dressed in an obviously tailored business suit.

Shiho gave her a look over, noting the fact that she was older, late thirties, maybe early forties, shoulder-length auburn hair and green eyes, but her eyes carried that same edge that she had seen in Isaiah's eyes.

"You know her," Shiho asked, biding her time while she could interpret what was going on.

The woman laughed quietly, her hand not quite covering her mouth.

"I've known Isaiah since he was a kid, his mom and I go a way back," she said, she then glared at the man that had caused the commotion from earlier who had sidled up behind her, her hand making a motions as if they were cramping while she was yawning. He glared before moving out of the restaurant, obviously being dismissed by the hand gestures.

"I apologize for Alessandro, he sometimes let's his zeal get in the way of his manners," she said, "Please, why don't you join me."

Shiho sensed the steel in the voice and surmised it wasn't an invitation that could not be turned down, her eyes sidled to Isaiah and she also noted that he had sensed it by the slight narrowing of his eyes.

Just what was running through his mind, she wondered.

"Oh come on Isaiah," she said, exasperated, "quit wargaming out everything in your head, your auntie Christa hasn't seen you since you went into the Academy, you could at least join me for dinner."

Isaiah's shoulders slumped slightly; he then looked at Shiho and shrugged.

* * *

EAS Percival

Flagship, 2nd Phantom Pain Battle Group

"Helm bring us to heading three-four-five mark two," Captain Elena Love ordered firmly, glancing at her wristwatch one more time, before nodding her head.

She couldn't believe it, here they were, sitting right in the middle of ZAFT territory, and no one was the wiser to the situation.

It had only been two days ago when they were on exercise when they had received orders to infiltrate PLANT territory and launch an attack on a secret facility on Aprilius 1.

If it was any other time, Elena would have scoffed at such a notion, but these were not other times, the Atlantic Federation had sworn in a new President, a President that everyone KNEW was Blue Cosmos, but like the situation, nothing was normal. And now ZAFT had a secret weapons facility that was developing weapons that violated the Heliopolis Treaty.

She bit her lip, mentally reviewing the orders and her situation. Her orders said nothing about civilian casualties, but she wasn't about to waste lives unnecessarily, she might be Phantom Pain, but her unit was an elite fighting force, not an extermination squad.

"You're thinking too hard into this, Captain," a voice emanated behind her chair, as she glanced up over her shoulder, "the longer we sit here stewing, the higher the probability that someone will find us."

"I'm aware of that Commander Dessaix," she said testily, "but the last thing we need is to create a war here, it's a surgical strike, in and out, minimal casualties."

She had twenty mobile suits were divided into two battlecarriers, two battlecruisers, and three destroyers.

"Can you guarantee minimal civilian casualties," she asked again.

"Yes," the commander replied.

"Launch in fifteen then, we'll begin the assault right before you launch," she then said, "good luck out there."

"I don't need it," Nicola replied, then headed out the hatch and towards the mobile suit hangar.

Love looked back at the tactical display for a few moments, and then began giving orders.

* * *

"Are you done yet," Sam asked testily, as she looked into the cockpit where Kira was looking at the displays, multiple sets of coding blinking into existence for just a few moments before disappearing again as Kira dealt with them, his eyes darting back and forth between displays.

"What, you have a hot date or something," Kira asked flippantly, mentally smirking as he saw the fury pass over Samantha's face.

"No," she said, irritably, "I'd just like to not be stuck here twiddling my thumbs waiting for you to finish pulling your all-powerful coordinator magic with your OS. I'd also like to eat sometime this century; you've been at this for over an hour now."

"Well then go and eat," Kira replied, "I'm going to be here awhile."

Sam sighed loudly, before backing off the cockpit, and leaning up against the chest beside the cockpit opening.

"Say Samantha," Kira began, "I was curious, but the graduation age at the Academy is 16, you're both 19, any explanation why?"

Sam stayed silent, leaving Kira in suspense for what she was about to say, as she then glanced around.

Yes, she and Kira had worked together over the last few days and there was trust, but how far did that trust go?

"I," she began, then suddenly the place began rumbling and hangar was bathed in red.

"ENEMY UNITS ENTERING THROUGH BLOCK C, ALL PERSONNEL TO COMBAT STATIONS. REPEAT, ALL PERSONNEL UNITS TO COMBAT STATIONS."

"Kira, lock it down," Sam shouted, springing to action, slapping the emergency close button the Liberty, causing the hatch to close on a startled Kira as she began running.

Shit just was not going to go well, she thought as she realized that there was only one other unit here…the Judicator.

No this was not going to be the best of days.

* * *

Shiho found that she liked Christa, which was surprising considering all the vibes she had gotten off the women originally.

Isaiah on the other hand had closed up on himself, merely eating and observing the proceedings as Christa and Shiho chattered incessantly.

He almost missed it as his comm. vibrated, as he picked it up and looked at the message, causing him to stiffen slightly.

"I'm sorry. Shiho, we need to go," he said, handing Shiho the comm., "now."

Shiho read over the comm. and then threw it back to Isaiah.

She was just in time as the reverberations of explosions sounded through the colony.

* * *

"Sakura 2, take 3 and 4 and target the secondary generator farm," Nicola ordered as in quick response three Siege Windams split off and headed in the direction of the said objective.

Everything was going as planned, except for a minor hitch that the blueprints were slightly wrong on the location of the facility, they had yet to find the access point deeper into the facility, But it had only been a minute and a half into the operation, ZAFT forces were still scrambling and would be another fifteen minutes.

They had literally hit ZAFT completely out of position, and now they had a 10 minute operation window before they had to return.

"Commander, Dusk Leader, we're under attack!"

"Come back Lead," Nicola asked impatiently, getting silence.

* * *

And she would never head back from lead, because all that was left was a giant hole where the cockpit was, a precision shot from the Judicator.

"Kira, how much longer," Samantha asked, moving behind a building as a trio of missiles slammed into the position she was she was just at. The assholes were dumbfiring their missiles, she thought.

"Just another minute," Kira's reply came back as he kept typing furiously, completely reprogramming the OS again, as the hangar rumbled to punctuate their situation.

"Just lovely," Sam growled, missile pods opening up as she locked on a laser on one of the Siege Windams and launching, the missile guiding unerringly right into the Siege, watching it get sheered in half by the explosion.

She then backed off as the position she had just fired from was hammered.

Yah, the day was going badly.

* * *

"Where are we going," Shiho asked as Isaiah drove like a maniac, the sports car that he had going almost three times the speed limit as it dashed through traffic.

"Installation Charlie," Isaiah said, "we developed a contingency in the event someone would make a first strike they would go for the primary facility, so we shifted the other four units to two new installations."

"But your unit is not completed."

"It's operable," Isaiah replied, "You'll have to use my sister's unit."

Sam grit her teeth as she suddenly had to dodge a flurry of rail rounds that slammed into her position, rocking her in the ensuing explosions, a construction truck slammed into the mobile suit's leg, causing cosmetic damage.

"Kira, how much longer?"

"Give me another thirty seconds."

"Dammit Kira, I'm getting overwhelmed here," Sam shot back, feeling the Judicator resisting her commands; it simply wasn't as fast as her unit.

_I know,_ Kira thought as he neared completion, and it was a monument to Sam's skill that she had been able to prevent Kira's position from being overwhelmed.

* * *

"Three and four, flank that unit," Nicola barked, "Everyone else, suppressive fire."

She had come to the position where Dusk Leader had fallen, as well as two of his comrades, evidence being the smoldering ruins of what were mobile suits.

Their intelligence had said nothing that the units were operational, but it was only one, it could be managed, she thought as she brought the rail sniper around and lined it up on the juking and dancing Judicator that was moving from cover to cover, entering a hover as the preparations were complete.

* * *

Shiho and Isaiah plopped into their cockpit as the screens came alive.

Almost instantly Al's face came up.

"So far we've identified twelve mobile suits, Sam's taken down four but they are overwhelming her position, Yamato's bringing himself online."

"Have we ID'd the source," Shiho asked.

"Lightwave sensors have detected a task force hiding in mirage colloid just outside the colony, shadowing indicates at least two battlecarriers, Girty Lue-class with two capital ships and a few support units. Looks like a standard Phantom Pain strike force."

"We'll be ready to engage shortly," Shiho replied, finishing powering up.

"I want you two to go and engage the task force, if we can put pressure on them, we can get them to recall their mobile suits and force them to retreat."

Shiho glanced over at the Raven, which still was missing armor plating in a majority of sections, where circuitry and frame were visible.

"Are you sure about that Director," Shiho asked.

"Isaiah can handle himself," Al responded, cutting the link.

"Just support me Shiho and it should go fine," Isaiah responded, "Open up the hangar doors."

* * *

Sam volleyed out the last of the missiles in the rocker arms, just as the building she was using for cover disintegrated as a flurry of rail rounds completely shattered its integrity, starting it to collapse around her and causing her to dart into the open.

It was at that moment that Nicola's round arrived, just barely missing the cockpit of the Judicator, but shattered the right flank of It, lodging itself into it and causing the corresponding force to be exerted into the Judicator launching into a spin, forcing Sam to desperately compensate for the motion, but was too little too late as the Judicator drunkenly lost its balance.

"Kira, running out of time here," she reported, desperation being replaced by grimness as she punched the thrusters and driving the foot of the Judicator into the ground and using it to redirect the thrust to fly it back and upwards, before firing off a few more salvos of beam rounds, before another rail slammed into the rocker as she barely got the beam shield up, but caused reports to pop up on the screen, reporting that damage had been taken.

* * *

Meanwhile, Al watched the battle raging inside via colony mounted cameras as Sam was fought desperately to buy Kira more time.

"Liberty, how much longer," Al asked.

"Fifteen more seconds for startup, another ten to launch."

_Too long_, Al thought, _I would have preferred keeping this asset off the grid._

He then switched channels to an all frequency broadcast, knowing the recipient would hear it.

"Nimue, come out of your cave."

* * *

Nicola was just leveling the rail snipers 'crosshairs down on the evading Judicator, about to hit the center mass of the Judicator as it finished getting its footing while spraying gatling fire with its right arm, when the message came over the her comms.

_The hell?_

Before she could think any further, missiles slammed into the backs of Sakura 2 and 3.

"Latona," Nicola yelled, recognizing their killer as Sakura 4 as missiles darted towards her, causing her to immediately start dodging, losing the lock-on as she did so.

"Dawn Squad, assistance now," She commanded brusquely as she launched off all of the missiles she had left on the Siege Dagger, noting the Daggers IFF switching to ZAFT Red, and falling back at the sudden change of events.

_Finally_, Kira breathed in relief as the screens finally came to life with the Liberty, bathing him in the glow of its life.

"Liberty, heading out," Kira noted, as he launched the Liberty into out of the tube, and into the interior of the colony and into the midst of Dawn squad as it was moving to assist Nicola.

Even with the rust of not piloting in actual combat in years, it almost came like an innate sense, as Kira immediately drew both of the beam sabers of the Liberty and cleaved through one of the Siege Daggers, disarticulating its limbs and leaving it to plummet to the ground below.

* * *

Nicola could only watch in horror as the specter of the past reared its head in the midst of Dawn squad.

"Freedom," she breathed, before being brought back to present as a missile flew past her mobile suit, reminding her of her own problems.

"Percival, we are encountering massive resistance inside the colony, the projects are active, I repeat, the projects are active."

* * *

EAS Percival

"Captain, we have two transient contacts exiting the colony and approaching us at high speed…wait a second, ma'am they've suddenly disappeared from the scopes."

Elena bit her lip as she surveyed the situation. Dessaix's situation had gone from bad to worse with the inclusion of the unknown Freedom knockoff joining the traitor and the other unknown, and now here she was with a decision to make, did she reveal her position on the assumption that they knew her location, or did she keep silent and leave her comrades behind.

Every part of her fought the last notion, she might be Phantom Pain, but she WASN'T Phantom Pain, she didn't throw away units casually like they were nothing.

"Drop the colloid, launch Thor and Odin teams."

She then switched the communications over to a direct line to Dessaix.

"Nicola, fall back to the Percival, mission is aborted."

There was a long pause on the other end as Elena could sense that Dessaix was fighting back the urge to argue.

"Commander, now."

"Roger," the response finally came, though the anger in the tone was obvious, they both knew that with this mission being a failure it was going to be very difficult returning back to the Atlantic Federation and not receive some…untoward results.

Love then cut the line to Dessaix, switching to the battlegroup frequency.

"All units, we are retrieving the infiltration team, as soon as that has been achieved we will retreat from PLANT territory under maximum colloid, that is all."

"Ma'am, it wasn't colloid, we reacquired them, but it's an extremely faint read…"

She then looked at her XO before looking back at the sensor tech.

"What do you mean faint?"

"Like there's something interfering with their thermal signature, all I can get is a ghosting pattern. They keep coming in and out of sensors."

"Can the mobile suits see them?"

"No ma'am."

"Feed them all of the data we have," she quickly barked, realizing that if the mobile suits could not see the contacts, then they might as well be dead.

She then watched as the two unknown units appeared and the eight units that were in reserve moved in.

* * *

"Shiho, you'll be the hammer, we need to cripple those ships to prevent them from escaping, you move in to engage the ships, I'll deal with the suits."

"You sure," Shiho asked.

"Don't worry about me," Isaiah said, breaking the Raven off and moving to engage the suits that were obviously being vectored in towards their position, instead of relying on their own sensors.

Shiho took a breath, zoning into the upcoming battle as the range gate neared the range in which the ships could engage her. Here she was with an unfamiliar mobile suit that had an operating system she had never seen before, using a combat system that was more defensive and opportunistic than what she preferred.

But now was not the time to complain, she thought as she deployed the shield remotes as they flew off their racks and moved to intersperse between herself and the ships that were now quite vulnerable due to their dropping of the mirage colloid, but then again, it didn't matter, the LADAR could make a silhouette out of them even if they were in mirage colloid.

_Take out the engines and anti-ship weaponry, simple task_, she thought to herself, _if I had the Judicator_.

* * *

Isaiah grit his teeth as the Raven accelerated, firing off its double voiture system accelerating to blinding speeds as it quickly approached the attacking mobile suits.

This was the true role of the Raven, not of that as a air/space supremacy mobile suit, but as an interceptor, using its blinding speed to quickly close the range with attacking mobile suits and lay on the hurt quickly and viciously.

He noted that they were new model Jet Windams, thankfully not the Super Windams that the Atlantic Federation were just now rolling out, they would probably be a lot more problematic.

Which meant he only had to worry about a bit of missile spam that was ineffective because they relied upon thermal signatures and units not as fast as the Raven.

He spun the Raven around and out the switchblades, and in a few moments he was already upon them, quickly slashing through a Windam before it could react to the new vectors it was being supplied with.

Yes, this was going to be almost too easy, he thought disappointedly.

* * *

"Report," Love barked, as an explosion engulfed the aft of the Hercules as it wildly fired at its attacker with everything it got. But it only served to highlight the weapons of the Girty-Lue class as more explosions wreathed it where she knew its weapons were.

"Hercules is under heavy attack and has gone adrift. Heavy superstructure damage to the New York and the Los Angeles has lost all power. Dido, Piccadilly, and Artemis keep losing lock of the attacker.

_Dammit_, Love grit her teeth, this had gone from exceedingly bad to downright apocalyptic in only a few minutes.

"Ma'am we just lost contact with Thor and Odin teams."

"Where's Dessaix?"

"She's reporting that she's unable to get out of the colony, she and Dawn 3 are the only ones left."

_Goddamit_, she had gambled and lost incredibly.

"Ma'am. ZAFT forces are approaching from astern, ETA 5 minutes. The two unknowns are focusing their fire on the Dido."

She could feel her XO leaning in over her shoulder before he could even talk.

"Captain, this could be our opportunity, we could retreat while we have the opportunity."

She closed her eyes, sighing. The XO was a new addition to her task group from another Phantom Pain unit, he hadn't been here long enough to catch up on her pledge to all of the men on her fleet. No one got left behind, no matter what.

But even this caused her pause, they were right about these new projects, once they became operational they would become a handful, and it was being proved dramatically here.

"Ma'am, third unknown exiting the colony and moving to engage us….it's the Freedom type."

"Captain, Dido has been rendered combat ineffective."

She grimaced as she came to a conclusion, she hated it, but she had no choice in the matter, if she returned to Earth, she'd be scapegoated along with the rest of the fleet by the new administration, they'd be lucky to get off with dishonorable discharges knowing Blue Cosmos methods, which meant she had to trust in her second option, and this was the most humiliating.

"Signal our surrender," she said quietly, fingering her sidearm.

"CAPTAIN?"

"Signal our surrender," she said, more emphatically, "There's no real chance that we will be able to escape from PLANT territory if they can vector any systems designed to bypass mirage colloid, and if those suits could be vectored on us like they just were, then they have a system active in the area."

"Captain, I relieve you of command," the XO barked, pulling out his sidearm, but was interrupted from saying anything more as a gunshot rang out and the XO could only look down as his tunic was stained in red.

"I'm sorry," Elena said, "But I will not sacrifice the lives of my men in a foolhardy attempt at retreat and leave my comrades to capture by themselves."

She then looked over the rest of her command crew.

"Institute Sutherland Protocol, destroy all documents and files on the ship that can be used against our home."

* * *

Shiho watched as the lead Girty Lue ceased firing and launched flares, automatically she knew what was happening.

"They're surrendering," Isaiah said, stating the obvious.

"I know," Shiho said, as the Liberty idled up beside her, she glanced over at it, wondering exactly what was going through Kira's mind.

It was required reading to study Kira Yamato, arguably the best mobile suit pilot to ever grace the battlefield, but also a pacifist who abhorred killing. She knew that this could only escalate from here, the Atlantic Federation had launched an attack on PLANT soil, even if it was to destroy an arguably illegal weapons production facility, still, she had a feeling.

"Kira," she commed.

There was no response, causing Shiho to wonder exactly what was going on in the cockpit of the Liberty.

"Kira," she called again, this time a bit louder.

"Hm?"

"You okay in there?"

"….Yah," came the response, even though it wasn't obviously heartfelt.

* * *

Kira could feel it, it was almost like back before the Second Bloody Valentine War, the clouds of war were gathering.

He couldn't decide if he felt sick, or if he felt excited, and feel sick about being excited. With Lacus dead, there wasn't that song of peace or any third party in this war to help stem the tides, and Kira felt almost helpless in the upcoming tide, because he could not lean on her for strength like he did.

He could only lean on the strength of the Freedom reincarnated; it seemed to be his only choice in the matter.

So why didn't that make him feel any better?

* * *

Al could only smile as he watched the ZAFT task group arrive to take the Phantom Pain battle group into custody and begin preparations to bring them into the harbor.

He then looked down at the pads in front of him and felt victorious. Everything was coming together better than even he had anticipated.

But there were still a few more pieces he needed to maneuver into position, as he looked over one of the datapads, before coming to a conclusion.

He then tapped the comm. piece in his ear.

"Call an emergency meeting of the Supreme Council."

He then cut the link and tossed back the pad, leaning back in his chair.

A/N: Been a really long while since I've updated, I apologize for that. However, I've been quite busy with college and coauthoring a book for publishing. Hopefully the book will be done in a couple years, due to the time differences between me and the coauthor, and the fact that he has a daughter who is eating up his time. Hopefully I'll have more time to update over the next couple of months.


End file.
